dirty dealings
by Theresa471
Summary: This new Scarecrow and Mrs. king story involves Scarecrow now back in Russia. He's been drugged and can't remember what has happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Dealings

Lee Stetson woke with a terrific headache after being hit over the head in some alley. He wasn't able to remember for the moment why he was here in the first place. Placing his palm of his right hand to touch the back of his neck. He felt a bump along with a speckle of blood.

What ever they used did it's job. However he knew that he was in Russia again for a mission to retrieve missile reports for which the Chinese are working with a certain Russian regime. Billy Melrose's sources had called him a week earlier telling him of this fact.

Billy Melrose didn't like the idea of sending Scarecrow to Russia again without taking Amanda. She was still stewing after

the last time to almost ruin their marriage with the lies. He had sent her off on an errand to retrieve sensitive information outside of Washington, D.C., while the boys now older had been staying with friends from school.

Moving along the alleyway. He needed to find his bearings with finding a piece of paper written in English in his coat pocket. It was beginning to get cold again with darkness arriving with-in the hour. He needed to get back to his hotel hopefully only a few miles away.

Making himself presentable with reaching the side walk. He was able to stop the third cab speaking in Russian to have the driver take him to the Empress motel only a mile away from the American embassy.

There he was able to pay in American funds to the driver. Even though the older Russian didn't like the idea to be paid this way. However he left the American on the curve to be walking inside the lobby of the motel.

When Lee walked inside the old fashion lobby. Another man in his forties wearing black walked up to him. "Scarecrow did you get the file?" He asked the agent quietly.

Stetson was confused to what this man was saying to him in the first place. "What did you say sir?" He sat down on the brown recliner chair trying to remembered what has happened to him.

"Scarecrow what has happened to you? I need to contact the base and let them know what is going on. I will have to bring you upstairs to your room." He announced with Stetson all of a sudden pulled out the motel key from his pocket on the fourth floor. "Come on buddy, you need to rest." He exclaimed with helping the agent up onto his feet and to the elevator to the right.

Moments later opening the door of his room on the fourth floor.

Everything seemed to be in place with his blue suitcase laying on the queen size bed with the two blue blankets. "I just don't know. I remember having to come here, but why in the first place. Maybe if I try to sleep a little. My memory will be able to come back to me..." Stetson said with pulling off his black jacket, while pulling off his blue tie from around his neck.

"Very well Scarecrow. I will be back later to see how your doing. Melrose needs to be informed once I arrive at the embassy and use the radio." He responded with turning to leave while making sure that the agent was going to be fine.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Across the street from the motel stood a small empty building that was an sore eye for the motel and tourists. Inside were two Russian agents looking through binoculars to check the traffic going in and out of the motel. However there was another grey hair doctor name Valimar specialists in all types of drugs. He's been working for the under ground Russian secret police to try and retrieve valuable classified information from American agents. And his latest target was agent Lee Stetson aka Scarecrow.

"Valimar do you think the drugs in his system will work for the next 24 plus hours?" Igor age 43 working for the secret police the past five years.

"It should Igor. I gave him enough of the drug to have his mind fogged for days. No doubt the agent that spoke with him in the alley is wondering what has happened to him." Checking his medical black bag he's going to be needing for another patient of his in a few hours.

"I have a feeling his superiors back in the states would want to remove him from the case he's working on and make him look bad." Igor replied with continuing to check through the binoculars after watching the agent leave in his vehicle. "I will try to get into his room this evening to see how the drugs are working doctor. While you can leave for your next destination." He responded with the doctor packing up his things to leave out the back entrance of the empty building.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back in the states...

Amanda was worried in regard to her husband Lee. She had not seen him almost a week after he had told her that he was going to contact her about his next assignment. And the only person that knew was her boss Melrose.

She needed to speak with him point blank range. She stepped off the elevator to head for his office by passing his secretary trying to stop her in the first place. Billy looked up from his file he was reading for another agency.

He suspected the reason she was here was because of Scarecrow. "Where is he, sir? I need to know right now or I will take drastic actions with trying to find him. He left a week ago without contacting me where he was heading."

Billy took in a deep breath into his lungs before answering her question. He had not seen her this angry in such a long time. "He's in Prussia locating a fraction group wanting to sell nuclear missiles for the highest bidder. I heard from a local agent that works for us and tells me that Lee has lost his memory for some reason. There is a good chance Amanda that he might of been drugged." Melrose exclaimed to have Amanda sitting down from hearing the news.

"Drugged! But why?" She asked trying to stay calm for her own sake.

He slammed his fist down on the table from the explosive anger. "I don't know why Amanda. Unless he already has the information and whom ever is involved in the selling of the nuclear missiles is trying to stop him cold from reporting the information."

"Someone needs to get Lee out of Russia before they kill him for sure sir. I am willing to go under cover to try and get Lee out. Are there any other American agents that can help me as well?" Amanda asked with having her fingers crossed behind her back.

"I will contact later at home with the information. I suggest you get yourself packed while making sure that the boys will be staying at the boarder school while you're gone. I will have your Visa and other papers ready along with your flight tickets. Now get out of here, I have a great deal that needs to be done."

"Yes sir." She said with moving up from her chair to leave his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Dirty Dealings

Chapter Two

"Mother, I told you that I need to do this with finding Lee. I can't tell you anymore without violating the strictest rules of the company I work for." Amanda said while packing and her mother had dropped in suddenly.

Her mother was standing at the doorway of the upstairs bedroom waiting for a proper answer. "Look Amanda, I have known for the past few years as to what exactly the both of you have been doing working as spies for the United States government. I told Mr. Melrose that I will keep it a secret no what. Even though at the time he had mention that certain government countries might come after me with knowing certain secrets." She exhaled with sitting down in the lounge chair near the bed.

"I can't tell you all of the details. However Lee is in Russia and it's my job to find him with help from others." She closed up the bulky suitcase with basically throwing everything inside.

"All right Amanda. I won't pry any further. However ...please do me a favor and have Mr. Melrose call me with updates with your whereabouts and Lee as well?" She snickered.

"I will see what I can do mother. But for now I need to head back to the job and be given final instructions from Billy, along with getting my passport, and other papers to get into the country without being picked up by the secret police." She checked her appearance in the mirror before walking past her mother getting up to hug her for the last time for awhile.

"Be safe Amanda. And don't worry, I won't say a word to the boys. They are probably too busy chasing after the girls in the boarding school?" She said to have Amanda slightly laughing to relieve some of the tension that had been building the past week.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Billy was waiting for Amanda to arrive. He had been told that she had arrived and was on the way down to his office. He was a total mess having to worried about Stetson and now Amanda heading for Russia. At least all of the details had been worked out with the passport, and other official papers for the Embassy and if she is stopped by the KGB.

It was extremely quiet on the floor with everyone having gone home for the evening or on assignments. Billy decided to pour himself a cup of coffee his third during the past hour, even though he didn't need the caffeine in his system. His wife and doctor was going to get on his case once he starts to suffer with heart issues.

The slow elevator arrived finally with Amanda Stetson walking out with carrying her bulky bag. She felt alone all of a sudden with terribly missing her husband a great deal. They had decided after five years of marriage to try for another child in spite the age factor with the both of them.

She stopped in front of his door before knocking. Taking one quick deep breath she raised her hand to knock and hearing his reply to come on inside.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee Stetson was outside after hitting the queen size bed. He had no awareness with anyone inside his room. A syringe was pulled out from the container and in the other hand a small bottle containing a drug that will have him see visions called Blue Devils. The Russia agent Igor placing enough of the drug into the syringe. He pulled up Stetson sleeve having fallen asleep still in his clothes, as he injects the drug into his main vein.

Stetson didn't even moved during this time. Moving the sleeve back down his arm. The Russia agent placed the items back into his pocket before climbing back out the window by a rope. The drug was going to take full effect with-in the next hour.

No one was able to see the Russian in black climbing on down the rope behind the building. There was a vehicle warming up on the side for Igor to drive back to his hide out.

Removing his black mask that was covering his face and throwing it back into a small vinyl bag along with the gloves with not leaving any type of prints for the authorities to trace.

Moving the brown vehicle out from the side and moving into the road with the motel across the street extremely busy with the evening upon them. There were no police around to stop him from heading towards his destination.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

**"NO!"** Lee screamed. He was seeing hundreds of insects coming after him. He tried hard to swipe them away with sweat pouring off his brow. He wasn't able to think at all other than the fact his entire body felt like he was on fire. His veins, pores and most of all his muscles. It was an effort for him to move off the bed...

And when he tried moving...His face hit the rug in front of the queen size bed and knocking him out cold. This is where he stayed for the next few hours without anyone bothering to check up on him...

And the agent Sparrow was late in checking him. He had a coded message from Melrose from the states that Stetson's wife was coming to help out the situation.

When he opened the door and walked inside towards the bedroom to see Scarecrow out cold on the brown rug. He ran quickly to help him off the floor to see what was exactly wrong with him.

Lifting his body quickly at one shot having to be bulky. Sparrow was sweating from his brow. He ran to lock the door in the front making that no one would be able to enter. He didn't know what to do at this point. Accept checking his body for anything out of the ordinary.

Moments later he found a strange needle mark on his right arm, as it was inflamed no doubt some type of an infection was setting in. A doctor was what he needed the most. And including meeting Amanda at the airfield tomorrow. But for now he will do what is best for Scarecrow making him comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Dirty Dealings

Chapter Three

Billy had given a photo to Amanda in regard to her contact "Sparrow" she would be meeting at the airport. "What ever you do Amanda, please be sure it's him or we will be in trouble." Billy exhaled as he watched Amanda scan the photo into her memory.

"Of course sir. How long has this Sparrow been working for us?" She needed to asked with shifting in her chair nervously.

"Ten years and five for the Navy seals. The man knows his business and a very good friend of Lee's. He's supposed to be watching out for him, and from what he told me in his last coded message. Lee has gotten into trouble even though he didn't go into full details."

"I understand. Do you think the secret police might be involved?" She watched for his reaction with his facial expression.

"A distinct possibly Amanda. Especially when Lee was supposed to be looking for the missiles that was being sold for the highest bidder. Scarecrow knew what he was getting into with this mission. He was afraid once you had found out what was going to happen, that you're going to come to Russia like now. Look Amanda, this is a dangerous situation. Please what ever you do to be very, very, careful with your movements?"

"I will try sir to be careful for when it comes to my husband and our lives. Is there anything else I should know?" She said with looking at her watch for the time.

"Other than the fact, you're going to be needing your weapon to protect you. Otherwise everything should be fine. Good luck with finding Scarecrow." Billy said softly with his tone and demeanor.

She gets up from her seat to carry her things out of his office. "WISH ME LUCK, SIR!" She stated with a half cock smile before hearing ...

"You have it Amanda!" While shaking his head picking up the phone to speak to a couple of his employees to go ahead with plan B in case of trouble.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sparrow tried to get Scarecrow to speak with him in spite his condition. "Lee, can you hear me? I need to know what has happened to you to be in this condition. Who did this to you?" He shakes his friend to try coming to his senses.

He started to mumble something that Sparrow wasn't able to understand in what he was trying to say. "NO! Please get those insects away from me." He said with swatting them away from him...Sparrow looked around and didn't find a thing in the bedroom. **_"I DON'T KNOW..."_** He replied in a hoarse voice with trying to answer the question. He was soaked through his clothing, along with sweat pouring off his brow...

"Lee, I need to get you out of here quick." He tried pulling him up from the queen size bed. When all of a sudden Scarecrow hit him hard behind his neck to knock his friend out cold and began running out of his motel room to begin wondering around the area and without no one wishing to get involved in the first place.

Sparrow laid on the brown rug faced down for a few moments before he started to come around. Getting his bearings, he needed to look for his friend. But had no idea as to where to look at this time. Checking the time, he needed to at least search for a little while. The only thing he could think of was the fact that his friend might of been drugged. And there were only a handful of doctors that he knows that handles patients and using illegal drugs.

Pulling out his phone from his jacket. He dialed a number with the one person that might be able to help him. A man with a reputation named _Rabbit_. He works for the under ground and the drug world that most Russians don't know about accept the secret police. Right away the connection had gone through with Sparrow waiting for someone to answer.

"It's Sparrow, I need to speak with Rabbit right away. It's a matter of life and death." Sparrow cried out over the phone filled with emotion.

"Hold on, I will get him." The voice said with a neutral tone of voice.

He waited a moment from inside Scarecrow's motel room. "Sparrow, it's Rabbit, what has happened?"

His heart jumped with hearing his voice..."Listen, I need to know the doctor that is working for the secret police drugging American agents and other countries for a high price for friend and agent Scarecrow has been drugged and had disappeared from me."

"I know of one doctor Sparrow that is being paid a great deal of money and is willing to destroy anyone and including your friend. His name is Iris Valimar a real devil to deal with and will use any of his drug arsenal to get at the information that is involved." He snickered while looking at his associates not liking what they were hearing.

"Where can I find him, Rabbit?" Sparrow needed to know in order to help his friend.

"It's a good question, however I will call you back with the information. Give me an hour and I will have it. That bastard needs to shot and hung for what he's been doing with those drugs especially the one called Blue Devils."

"I have heard of it. **OMG**! Maybe it's what has been given to my friend making him see things that are not there at all." Sparrow responded.

"It sounds like it, I will surely call you back soon with talking to my sources in the under ground." He hangs up quick to get started with his promise. "Ok, gentlemen, lets get to work with finding out the information." Rabbit turned to see his associates getting on the phone to retrieve the information before it's too late for Lee Stetson.


	4. Chapter 4

Dirty Dealings

Chapter Four

Amanda walked inside the Aeroflot Airlines long distance flight to Russia. She was tired and needed to try and sleep on the plane half full. It was quiet as she walked to her seat in the middle of the plane. The young stewardess came over to let her know that the flight was going to take off soon and she needed to place on her seat belts.

Now that she was seated. She began to think about her husband having those awful hallucinations. Hopefully there won't be any long term side effects from the drugs that was given to him. She was scared and needed to be doing this in the first place. She had a feeling that Billy wasn't going to be letting her do this alone with sending another team.

She was sitting next to the glass window feeling the plane moving feeling the power of the engines. Moments later the very same stewardess asked on whether she wanted to have anything to drink or eat since she was now serving with the others.

"I will have the diet soda and the sandwich ma'am. Thank you for being so quick with serving the food after taking off from the run way." She said with looking out one last time with the young woman handing her the items and placing them on a silver tray.

Ten rows back was a older woman in a black wig and glasses was watching out for Amanda, as Francine relaxed knowing that she had made the flight. Francine would make a report once they have landed in Russia using a long range radio transmitter from her hotel room. The same that Amanda will be using during her stay looking for Lee Stetson.

Francine wasn't alone with having another agent coming along for the flight to help with the balance of power with the agents and making sure that the secret police won't be bothering Amanda or them for that matter.

John sat down after coming from the men's room having an upset stomach. However he was now feeling much better after the ginger ale. "Is everything fine with Amanda?" He asked calmly and quietly in order that she is not able to hear them talking.

"She's fine. She is probably going to try and sleep with the long flight." She said to John. It's been five years since Lee and Amanda had been married. She had lost all romantic interested in Scarecrow. She was just pleased that their marriage had worked out. Just about everyone else had thought that as well with the odds against them once they had found out about the marriage.

As the flight began...Francine, John and even Amanda had fallen asleep...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee Stetson roaming around the different alleys. He continued to have hallucinations knocking himself into an old beat up vehicle that must of been there for a few years. He opened the back door with the brown door falling off and Lee falling inside with the shakes.

His next hallucinations were black crows pecking at his face. He used his hands to push them away, even though he was beginning to come to terms with his condition.

Checking his arm and pulling up the sleeve slowly. He noticed through the haze the small needle mark. This shocked the hell out of him that he might of been given a needle filled with some type of a drug. **"God, help me!"** Lee cried out..."AMANDA! I need your help, _**PLEASE!" **_This time he passed out on the dirty seat and where he will stay during the night and early morning.

Meanwhile the contact Rabbit had his people work the city and outer areas to try and find the drug doctor. Rabbit a short, stocky man was anxiously waiting for the information in his small office chewing on a sandwich that was brought in for him. Out of frustration, he hit his fist against the table to winced in pain with his right hand.

A moment later...

"Rabbit, we know where the doctor is located." A young Russia speaking English came in with a notice in his hand.

"Let me have it Seri. This situation with Scarecrow is stressful as with my hand." Seri hands him the notice from another under ground member. He opens it having to be in Russia. He begins to read it with a slight smile emerging on his face. "Get a team together, we will see if we can get to the doctor before he destroy more lives." Rabbit ordered with Seri following his orders. "I need to call Sparrow and let him know as well."

"Yes sir." Seri said with leaving the small office to gather the group of snipers.

Rabbit grabbed the black phone into his other hand to dial the number to contact Sparrow. He had said that he was waiting to hear back from him about the location of the drug doctor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Rabbit, what is the Pavilion?" Sparrow asked from his vehicle looking for Scarecrow.

"It's an underground drug hideout for those willing to pay a great deal for the drugs that are purchase. Plus it's an hideout to kidnap any agent and use them for their own purposes to retrieve classified information."

"Tell me where this hideout is Rabbit?" He asked with concern for his friend and most of all for his wife Amanda.

Shaking his head..."I am sorry, you have enough to worry about with finding Scarecrow. Our people will take care of the doctor. It's going to take at least six hours to reach it by vehicle. I will contact you another time to let you know when, where and how we were able to take him down." Rabbit exhaled to relieve the tension with his body building.

"Very well, I completely understand. Is there anything else I should know about?" He asked with looking through the side mirror for anyone following...

"There is Sparrow. However I have a feeling your organization hasn't been notified as yet with another kidnapping of the American agent. I can't give you the name at this time."

**"BULL!** I have every right to know since I am deeply involved in this mess." Sparrow blew with his frustration.

"Do you know an agent with the code name Yellow bird?" Rabbit gives him the name over the phone having been debugged.

"I do know him. God! He's only 23 years old with this only being his third assignment having been sent here to Russia. I am sorry Rabbit, I will begin searching for Scarecrow once again. Good luck with finding the doctor." He hangs up his cell phone to turn on the engine to begin his search before heading for the airport to meet with Amanda.


	5. Chapter 5

Dirty Dealings

Chapter Five

It was a long flight for Amanda and the rest of the agents on board. Actually they had made one quick stop before finally arriving in Prussia. It was close to ten a.m. in the morning when they landed in the cold with a slight chance of snow.

Sparrow after having no rest with looking for Scarecrow. He was waiting for Amanda holding out a sign asking for Amanda Stetson. Carrying her over night bag, even though she would need to pick up the rest of her personal belongings inside the terminal.

She was able to see the sign without a problem. She had gotten a great deal of sleep on the plane and was ready to go with the search. Seeing the messy dressed agent waiting for her. "I am Amanda, are you Sparrow?" She spoke softly in order for anyone to hear her...

"I am Mrs. Stetson. I haven't been able to find your husband after he had ran away from me in the motel. I am afraid he's in a great deal of trouble." He stated to the woman...

"What kind of trouble Sparrow?" She choked on the words before starting to move off inside to retrieve her things.

"Lets talk after you're able to get your things. My car is waiting outside the terminal. There is a great deal for me to say before you go off on your own." He replied with Amanda finding the baggage area and finding her one brown bag quickly.

As they headed out of the terminal. Francine and John rented a car from one of two rent-a-car places outside the airport before heading out to to try and trail Sparrow and Amanda. They needed to be sure not to be spotted before they even started with keeping an eye on Amanda. "Try and stay back as much as possible John." Francine ordered with checking through the window in the back making sure they weren't tailed from the secret police.

"What is going to happen if we can't find Scarecrow?" John asked with making a turn with tailing the both of them.

"I don't know at this point. I have no idea what has happened to him nor just how much information he was able to give to his enemies while on the mission." Francine softly replied though she had a feeling Scarecrow is going to be killed no matter what!

John made another turn to try and keep up. "From what we know Francine. Scarecrow was supposed to find out the troop strength, and how many of the missiles the fraction group was moving in. No doubt it was why they are trying to kill him because of it or even discredit the agent to make the United States government think that Stetson is a double agent."

"No doubt John. It's a damn shame after all this time!" Francine had slammed her hand against the door of the vehicle. She was angry along with her past romantic feelings were getting in the way of it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the drug hideout called The Pavilion. Another one of the American agents placed in a small room with no windows was tied to a nondescript chair with the drug doctor Iris Valimar was ready to work on the young agent Yellow bird, while his assistant had pulled up the yellow sleeve to have the syringe ready to be injected with the Blue Devils drug.

"The drug we gave earlier is beginning to wear off Doctor. So the drug you're going to give him now will be working quickly." His assistant says with moving away from the agent in order for the Russian doctor to inject the drug into the main vein of his right arm.

Speaking in Russian to his associate. "Stand back quickly, the hallucinations he's going to suffer with will be very violent." He announced with standing back as well.

"Doctor, I know this is none of my business. But why is this agent so important to you and the group?" He asked with waiting for a response even though he had no right to asked in the first place.

"He's working with Scarecrow to check out the troops movement and just where our missiles are being moved to at this particular time. He's another one of those agents we need to discredit before our group is able to move further in the operation. Now do you understand?" He snickered with his answer while seeing that the drug was beginning to work with the doctor letting go the ropes in order for the agent to fly!

_**"NO!**_ He cried out from the strange blurs coming after him. As he screamed with trying to climb the walls with the doctor and his associate needed to leave the room quickly.

Yellow bird was now alone in the room with his hallucinations getting much stronger. He was punching the walls with his hands to cause his knuckles to bleed.

Outside the room..."Lets leave him inside for the next twenty minutes. Afterwards I will than issue him the truth serum with our group needing the answers. It's too bad we can't get to Scarecrow once again after running out of the motel." He says to his associate leaving him needing to calm his nerves with his own _**high**_ of sorts.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda had began his search with Sparrow telling her to check all of the alleyways. While he went looking for the Pavilion and the young agent that was taken as well. First of all he needed to sleep a few hours in his own motel room ten miles from where Scarecrow had his. Without sleep he wouldn't be able to function while dealing with the terrorists.

He knew that Amanda would be able to handle herself, in spite the fact his boss and organization would of sent another team of agents to keep watch over her.

Down by the harbor...

Amanda checked the alleyways leading for the harbor pathway for passengers to walk around the area. She found nothing at all, however she did noticed something that had caught her eye. However whom ever it was had disappeared quickly...

She had a feeling that she wasn't the only one watching over her along with trying to find Scarecrow.

Amanda moved slowly going around the bend when all of a sudden someone had placed a hand over her mouth to stay quiet.

In broken English...

"Don't scream, I am here to help you, Amanda. My friend Scarecrow is on the run and we need to find him quick. I will take my hand away, if you promise not to scream?" He man says to her...

She shook her head in agreement...She turns to face the grey hair Russian man. "Who are you?" She said with catching her breath...

"I am Alexi Alexandra. A long time friend of Lee Stetson, and former KGB agent. We had lost contact the past year until a few weeks ago when he needed my help. We were together only four days ago checking the troop movements and the twenty five missiles ready to be moved out of Prussia. The terrorists are waiting word on when and where once they know that Scarecrow, myself and another agent named Yellow bird are taken out."

"Do you have any idea where Scarecrow might be?" Amanda choked on the words coming out of her mouth.

"No Amanda, I don't. We need to work together in trying to look for him before he's killed for real." He responded with beginning to walk with her to continue on with the search...


	6. Chapter 6

Dirty Dealings

Chapter Six

Amanda was wondering about this man since her husband never really mention him to her. Than again there was a time even when they were partners that he wouldn't mention a great deal of things to her in order to protect her. However now that they had been married five years, she didn't know what to think anymore.

"Alexi, how did you know I was coming to Prussia to look for Lee?" She had to wonder with asking the question, even though he had no intention of telling her.

Taking a moment to think about it. "Your friends in the states contacted me via radio to let me know you were coming. Even though I had reservations promising Mr. Melrose that I would be able to help you out." He stated with pulling out his weapon to make sure it was all set to go in case they run into any of the secret police.

She started to shake her head in hearing this from him. "I just can't believe this Alexi. I am supposed to be an agent as well, even though I can't be trusted to do the job of finding my husband." She exhaled with feeling the cold and a few sprinkles of snow flurries.

"Lets talk more about this with getting back to your vehicle. Mine is not working with engine trouble. It looks like it's going to be snowing harder soon and Scarecrow is on the run somewhere." Looking up into the sky to see the darkened skies filled with snow and anything else that might be falling.

They started to move quickly, while Francine and John headed back to their vehicle to try and keep up with them...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The drug doctor decided it was time to use the truth serum on Yellow bird after his last hallucination. He had another assistant come inside the room to help get the agent ready in the chair. He was laying on the cement floor shaking, however not out cold from the last of the drug.

"Help me get him into the chair?" He ordered with the assistant lifting the agent with help from the doctor and tying his legs and one arm to the chair, while the other was exposed for the syringe getting ready with the truth serum. "I need to know for sure on what exactly he knows."

"Yes sir." He replied in Russian, while filling the vial to be given to the doctor and injecting into his vein. "I assume it's going to work quickly or else we will be wasting our time doctor?" He hands the syringe to the waiting doctor anxious, as he injects the serum into his vein.

"It's going to take a moment." He checks the agents blurred, fogged eyes. "All right Yellow bird, what is your real name?"

Taking a moment with the nerves of his body pulsating throughout his body..."My name is Daniel Waters."

"How old are you?" The doctor looked over at his assistant writing into the black note book.

"26 years old." He says with his head rolling back and forth...

"Do you still say that you don't know where Scarecrow is located at this time?"

"No I don't. He ran out on me from the motel room once I had located the needle mark in his arm." He said shaking from head to toe.

"Very well, what I need to know for sure on whether Scarecrow and yourself were able to see the Under Ground troop movement along with the missiles being brought into the location?" This was the one question he needed to know before reporting to his authorities.

"Yes we did. However he wasn't able to report it to the authorities in the states before he was drugged and ran from me. As with myself, I wasn't able either having tried to look for Scarecrow."

The doctor smiled at his associate knowing that his authorities were going to be quite pleased. "Very well...Take Daniel to the other sector to dry out." He said with a smirk showing up on his face...

"Right away doctor..."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Currently it was snowing harder outside and Scarecrow was stumbling in an alley near and old Gothic church. He was near an basement entrance with the door creaking. He was able to see that it opened as he slowly walked inside before noticing the stairs. There wasn't anyone around at the time he entered. However upstairs one of the priests Father Bertole and his alter boy going over his studies heard the noise down in the basement.

Speaking Russian..."Did you hear the noise? It's coming from the basement Roman." Father Bertole age 62 years old spoke to his 12 year old alter boy wearing his school clothing before leaving to head outside and home in the snow a few miles from the church.

"I have Father." They began to move towards the basement door to walk down stairs. They had turned on the light on the side in order to see where they were going.

Reaching the bottom, they were shocked to see a man having fallen asleep on the bench near the far wall."We need Roman to find out on whether he's all right or not. He's a real mess. Go upstairs and get the first aid kit and a blanket to cover him." He replied with watching the boy quickly move upstairs to get the things required.

Father Bertole turned Scarecrow over onto his back so that he can examine him for any injuries. Scarecrow was beginning to come around with some moaning.

Father Bertole didn't know on whether he spoke Russian or any other language. So he decided to go with the standard English. "Can you hear me, son? I am Father Berole of this Roman Catholic church." He watched for his reaction on the young man's face.

"I hear you. I don't even know how I had gotten here in the first place." Lee said with a dry throat and beginning to feel once again more of the shakes in his body.

"What is your name?"

Lee stared up at the father's face with a blank stare..."I don't remember. However I do know I have this needle mark on my right arm." Father Bertole took a look at his right arm before hearing Roman's voice telling him he found the items. "Thank you, Roman. I will need your help with patching him up."

Roman was talking in Russian when the Father told him to speak English for now. "What has happened to him Father?"

"Good question. Let me take care of the wounds and let him try to sleep. Maybe later he might have some answers for us."

Moments later after cleaning up some of the cuts with the cleaning solution. Father Bertole told the man to relax with laying down. Roman was able to find something as a pillow for his head placing the cloths under him. Scarecrow feeling a little bit better with the brown cotton blanket placed over his body. "Thank you." Stetson said before closing his eyes to fall asleep quickly.

"Go home Roman and please don't mention this to any one. Understand?" Father Bertole asked having to be concerned for the moment.

"I won't father." Roman responded with running upstairs to get his things to leave for his home with catching a auto bus a block away with darkness arriving soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Dirty Dealings

Chapter Seven

After his alter boy had left. Father Bertole had to be careful no one else knew about the man in the basement. He decided to lock it up with only having the key. He had duties that needed to be attended to with the evening pray service. Though some might not come because of the snow falling outside.

Turning the light out for now. He felt safe that the man will be sleeping for awhile coming from outside. He walked back up the stairs to head for his room to change. He was going to try and keep it short. Since he needed to have his supper and his own praying.

After changing into his purple robes and placing his sacred beads around his neck. He was now ready to enter. What he saw was the inside of the church filled. It had seem that everyone from the neighborhood had the need to pray. He spoke with the older Alter boys to begin the service.

Meanwhile down in the basement...Lee Stetson began to have dreams of his past life. ( _**Dream Sequence**_)

Scarecrow had walked into Bill Melrose's office after being called. He was told not to say a word to his wife Amanda currently visiting her mother. Amanda had called that she was going to stay later than normal with leaving an additional message since he had left to see Melrose.

Driving on over...He started to think as to why Billy wanted to see him in the first place after finishing a month long investigation on a drug ring in Maryland. Even his wife Amanda had gotten involved with going under cover.

However the case the broken three weeks later... Arriving onto the floor with the shift ending. Francine and a few of her friends had left to attend a seminar. When he knocked on his door...He heard the usual response...

When he walked inside. He found himself running away from someone trying to drug him again...He woke quickly jumping up from the bench for where he was laying and in the dark. All he could remember at this time was someone named Father Bertole helping him with shelter and a blanket. He wasn't going to try and search the area with a possible chance of falling.

He laid back down onto the bench while placing the soft cotton blanket over him. He fell asleep once again feeling safe for the first time in awhile...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda and Alexi were frustrated with trying to find Scarecrow. They had to stop to head back to her motel room to set up a new plan. Along with having dinner in her room to warm up and change clothes.

Alexi had gotten on his phone to call in a few favors to try and help him with looking for the agent. He was going to pay through the nose with the favor. Especially since the situation between him and Lee Stetson is very complicated. Amanda wouldn't be able to understand it. Her husband one time years ago had mention that he wasn't able to understand who was his real father. He had always felt slighted that his own mother would never tell the truth to him...

Dialing another number...Amanda came out from the bedroom changing in fresh clothes after taking a very hot shower to warm her bones. "I will call room service and order dinner. Does it matter Alexi what I will order for you?" She asked with moving over to the motel house phone.

"No, it doesn't matter Amanda." He says quickly with the one person he needed to contact answered the cell. "It's Alexi Alexandra, Davi, I need to know on whether you had any sightings of Scarecrow or Doctor Iris Valimar?" Davi Vasquez ex Russia agent now working for the Freedom fighters in Prussia. They have known each other for almost thirty years. Alexi had confided in him for when it comes to his own son...

"No I haven't with Scarecrow. However I heard Doctor Iris Valimar is at the Pavilion drug hideout. I am afraid the terrorists have kidnapped another American agent named Daniel Waters. He was with Scarecrow at the time they were checking the troop movement and missiles placement."

"Is he dead?" Alexi said when Amanda 's heart jumped when she heard those words...

"No he's not. But I heard they drugged and used the truth serum on him to get the information they needed for move the soldiers and equipment to the location to begin their war." Davi announced over the phone to his friend.

"Davi, we need to find Scarecrow very badly. His wife his here with me looking for him before he's found dead."

"I will see what I can do Alexi. I will contact you when I have the information. Where will you be with-in the next 12 hours?" Davi asked calmly waiting for his friends in the room waiting to have him end the phone call.

"I will be with Amanda having dinner in the motel room before we head out to look for him again in the to you soon." He hangs up to speak with his associates giving the orders to look for Scarecrow.

"Whose dead Alexi?" Amanda came over with her hands behind her back scared as hell.

"No one as yet Amanda. Another agent was taken having worked with Scarecrow on the mission asked by Billy and other Government officials." Alexi said with Amanda exhaling after hearing his words about Lee and the other agent.

"This situation is getting a bit strange Alexi. When it comes to the job as a spy, I could never really understand why Lee went into the business in the first place. As for myself, It wasn't easy since I didn't have any idea what was involved. However as time went by along with our love. I fell into it with ease with confidence from Billy, Francine and many others in the company."

"I am glad about that Amanda. Lee is always talking about how just beautiful you're both inside and out. I had found someone like that years ago until she died from a brain tumor. We were only together for a few years." He said in a saddened tone with his demeanor.


	8. Chapter 8

Dirty Dealings

Chapter Eight

Back in the states Billy Melrose was called at home to come back to his office. He had the strangest feeling something else had happened with the past mission, Scarecrow and now Amanda in Prussia. When he arrived onto the level. One of the over night communications specialist in the radio room had three reports for him all bad.

"What happened?" He asked with a groan asking the question walking into communications.

"It seems the terrorists had gotten a hold of another agent working with Scarecrow. Yellow bird aka Daniel Waters was taken by Doctor Valimar and drugged. We don't know exactly where he was taken Mr. Melrose, the same for where Scarecrow might be." Sanders replied with handing the other report from Francine.

Taking a moment to digest the information. He started to shake his head that Amanda of all people would meet up with Alexi Alexandra. "How could he?" He was angry as he threw the report onto the floor.

"I don't understand sir. What do you mean?" Sanders asked since he was too young to understand what his boss was talking about.

"Never mind Sanders. I just hope Alexi is able to help out Amanda with finding Scarecrow. The situation with Alexi is just too complicated to go into detail with you or anyone else." Billy responded. "I will be in my office if anyone needs me at all."

"Yes sir." Sanders watch him leave to head for his office down the hall at this late hour.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Father Bertole opening up the door to the basement and walked down with turning on the light. He was carrying clothing in his hands for the stranger to place on instead of the dirty rags he was wearing. He really needed to get him upstairs and into one of the empty sleeping quarters.

What he found was the young man sitting up on the bench having heard the door opening. "Are you all right?" He asked with seeing the look on his face.

"I tried sleeping a few times. However I keep on having strange dreams or nightmares to stop from sleeping any further." Lee said with trying to get up with feeling somewhat shaky with his balance.

"Lets get you upstairs to properly rest while changing into these clothes. No one is going to bother you during the rest of the night and morning. By the way with those dreams of yours, do you happened to know what exactly they mean to you?" Father Bertole asked with concern for the young man.

"I don't know Father. Maybe my memory is beginning to come back to me? When, I have no idea at this time. I just wished it was sooner than later." He says with emotion that has saddened the father that he's not able to help him accept give him shelter, food and clothing.

"Don't try to force it. It will come in time. But for now, you will stay here until it does or someone from your life will be able to give you the answers to the questions. Come on lets go, it's getting late and it's still snowing outside with the temperature dropping further." Father Bertole is able to help him up the stairs while carrying the clothing. Lee was holding onto him and onto the side railing.

"I really don't know what to say Father with you having to help me out like this. I really will need to pay you back once everything is cleared up." Breathing hard, Lee takes a moment to catch his breath before moving again. They were almost at the top of the steps before finally moving out of the basement.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fifty miles outside of Prussia was the massive build up of troops and equipment being brought into the sector. Colonel Adolfy Hubbur age 35 was watching the convey pass him in his jeep with another driving. He had gotten the word from his superiors to begin setting up for their first American target a small Air Force base with only a few hundred personnel.

As for the missiles. They will be last be set up with trying to protect them as much as possible. There were more to come in the coming weeks depending on the outcome of the attacks by them.

Colonel Hubbur watching from his seat and using the binoculars. He just wished it was a little bit warmer in spite of the snow continuing to fall...

One of his officers speaking in Russian came over to him to give a report. "Sir, everything is all set with the placement of troops. Now all we need now are the missiles to begin the attack." Sergeant Solomon Tear replied.

"Soon enough Sergeant." He said telling his driver to continue to move to the small village to rest for now. They had set up a small base there to keep the lines of communications between everyone and including of all places The Pavilion...

Meanwhile at the Pavilion...

There was a huge orgy going on with Doctor Valimar and others supplying the drugs mostly Blue Devils, and several others for those requesting with a huge payment. There were at least twenty five involved in another sector separated from the American agent Daniel Waters having to be drying out in a small room with no windows of sort. Doctor Valimar had given the orders to place the agent inside.

He had mention that he might have further use for him until the orders come down to no doubt kill him as with Scarecrow. Even though they had no clue just where he might be at this time.

Doctor Valimar was watching the craziness from a close circuit camera from another sector. He was rather enjoying himself with watching those going out of their mind with the drugs in their systems. Along with the fact he and others involved were getting paid a great deal of money.

He turned to get himself a glass of cold water. He was thirsty along with the fact he really needed to get himself _**High as well! **_His hands were shaking while trying to hold onto the glass...


	9. Chapter 9

Dirty Dealings

Chapter Nine

Amanda was restless in her queen size bed inside her motel room. She wasn't able to sleep any further with thinking a great deal about her husband. When she woke with looking at the time on her watch. She had tears falling down her face, as she wiped them away.

She hadn't cried in years with always being strong emotionally. She was missing her husband in every way.

They had talked about trying to have a baby in spite the fact with the both of them working for a spy network and the very dangers. She had mention about quitting or taking time off to raise the child. It would mean that Lee will need another partner to work on the cases given by Billy Melrose.

Getting up. It was time to change and have something quick to eat before heading out again to look for Stetson. Though she has company with Alexi to help her. She is very curious with needing to know just what is his actual relationship with Scarecrow. She wasn't going to push the issue unless she felt that he was going to tell her with ease.

After spending time getting herself ready. She walked out into the living area for where Alexi sitting up with coffee, eggs and toast ready for the both of them from calling room service.

"What's all this Alexi?" She asked with moving in closer. Her stomach was beginning to rumble on her, meaning she was hungry.

"Breakfast before we head out into the elements. At least the snow has stopped, we will be able to get around easier with the roads I hope have been cleared." He exhaled while taking in a forkful of the scramble eggs on his plate.

"I really appreciate this Alexi. I could use a bite to eat. I just don't know when we will be able to eat next. Maybe today we will be able to find Lee." She stated with her emotions spilling out further.

"We just need Amanda to be position for when it comes to Scarecrow. He always has a way of popping up from the strangest of places." Alexi noted with his words, while Amanda brought over a smaller chair taking a plate to place her eggs and potatoes onto the ceramic plate. She poured herself a cup of black coffee with adding no milk but with enough sugar to keep her moving.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Father Bertole had woke early having a seven o' clock morning special service. However he had made sure that his charge in the bedroom was doing well. Lee was sitting up in the double bed with the purple quilt over him. "I need to go out father to look for someone that might be able to help me. Is there an American embassy close by?" He asked with moving off the quilt to place himself at the edge of the bed.

"Actually I heard there is some ten miles from here. I will let you borrow my vehicle and try to place your life together there. Promise me that you will come back here to let me know that everything is all right." Father Bertole begged him with wanting to see him alive and well, along with his memory.

"Thank you. I will get myself ready in a few moments before leaving. Just let me know where is your vehicle along with the keys."

"I will be right back with the keys. There is plenty of gasoline in the gas tank. So it shouldn't pose any trouble with driving the vehicle. I suggest you be careful with not getting stopped by the police. Do you happened to have a wallet with any type of papers on you for I.D.?" Even though it was a stupid question to ask in the first place.

"No I don't. I will wait for you, father."

"I need to hurry or I will be late for the early pray service for some of the senior citizens in the area." He hurried out to head for his room to grab the car keys from his top dresser draw.

After he gave the car keys to the young man in his eyes. He followed him out for just a moment before heading back inside for the service. Father Bertole had supplied him with a map of the general area showing him the embassy. Maybe they might have the answers for him...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

American Embassy

Up on the third floor the Spy network for all agencies working in the United States had an all points notice on the missing American agent Lee Stetson aka Scarecrow. A full description was given for those working the case with looking for him. Security guards standing at the entrance of the Embassy door. Notice a man walking up the stairs looking some what off balance. He stopped twice to catch his breath having the guards think that something was wrong with the man.

They will need to do Palm scan for his I.D. before taking any further steps. "Please stop sir. Are you all right?" They asked with concern. Please come inside so that we can do a scan of your palm in order to get a proper I.D." He turned to face the other guard in a tone that Lee wasn't able to hear..."Call up stairs...It looks like we have the agent that is mention in the report."

"Right away..." The young security guard in his late twenties replied with getting on the phone. While the other guard brought the agent over to the scanner with placing his palm on it with the screen to give the proper I.D. It was only going to take a few moments with the information on the blue screen.

Lee Stetson was a little bit notice with the scan. Since this is the machine that is going to tell him who he is at this time. Even though he's still not able to remember...


	10. Chapter 10

Dirty Dealings

Chapter Ten

"I told you for the third time. I don't know who I am. All I do know Captain Burkes that I was drugged with that damn needle mark in my arm. I came here to ask for your help in trying to find out just who and why I am here in Prussia in the first place." Lee asked standing in front of the Spy network agencies for the United States.

Captain Burkes opened up the large file of this particular agent standing very anxious. " We know who you are Mr. Stetson. We will try and help with figuring out the pieces on what has happened to you. We are calling in a doctor to help you out, along with advising your boss Billy Melrose that you're found and will be staying here." He said while looking over at another officer standing in the back shaking his head slightly.

"There is someone I need to call and let him know I am all right. He's Father Bertole of the Roman Catholic church not too far from here." Lee said with scoping out the situation with the officer in front of him. He really didn't trust him at all getting the feeling something was up with him and the other one in the room.

"Very well Mr. Stetson, You're able to use this phone to call him. Afterwards we will let you stay in one of the private suites on the fourth floor along with food, shower and a bed until we are able to figure it out. Plus I need to be sure that Doctor Uri Ursula will be able to come see you some time tomorrow in the morning."

"Thank you for helping me out." Lee said with playing out the scenario with the two in the room.

"My friend here Lee will take you to the fourth floor to get things together for you. And in the meantime I will set the wheels in motion." He replied with needing to contact his friends about this particular agent and a great deal of money is involved.

Lee moved behind the young officer placing back on his uniform cap while walking out into the quiet hallway. "The elevator usually is slow at times while we wait. I hope you will be comfortable Mr. Stetson?" He asked with the elevator opening to take them to the fourth floor.

"I am sure to be very comfortable!" He responded with reaching the suite number 412. The young officer taking the keys out of his pocket picking the correct one opened the door with placing his hand on the switch to turn on the lights of the living area very spacious...

"Nice place. Let me check out the bedroom before I take a hot shower." Lee says with checking out the place before he decides to disappear once again sometime later...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Downstairs Captain Burkes had made the one call to those that will be coming after him sometime during the night. Doctor Valimar at the Pavilion was glad that the information the officer supplied will be paid a huge sum of money and drugs to keep his addiction going.

"I appreciate it Doctor. I will be sure that Agent Lee Stetson won't be going anywhere with the way he was looking and feeling. His memory is totally gone with doing a great job on him."

"I did what I had to do Captain. We are both being paid a great deal in this operation. I will talk to you soon. Good night." Doctor Valimar hung up the phone to head back to his little party, while Agent Yellow bird was going to be moved once again out of the Pavilion. Only the driver and two others on the black truck will know where they were going.

"By the way Lee Stetson is staying on the fourth floor suite 412. Make sure you let your men know this before they get here?" He asked with keeping his voice down low since he didn't wish to have his conversation heard.

"I will tell them after I am done talking to you. These men don't like to play any type of games for when it comes to a great deal of money and the drugs." Doctor Valimar said calmly before hanging up the phone.

Meanwhile Captain Burkes had to make the other calls while he waited for the younger officer to come back down to the office.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee Stetson began casing the place out for a quick getaway. He was able to look outside in the cold onto the balcony. Looking over and on the sides, he would be able to climb on down leading to the bottom level in the back of the Embassy. The only problem with his thinking on whether there will be any type of guard.

He will find out later. But for now he needed to take a hot shower with moving back inside with closing the balcony doors. Checking out the bathroom, there was plenty of room to move around with removing his clothing that were soiled and turning on the faucets in the shower. He needed to be sure that the hot water won't burn his skin or any parts of his body.

Checking his appearance into the mirror...He tried once again to remember who or what he is. Along with whether he had a wife, friends and any associates he had worked with over the years.

Just as he enters the shower and the hot water just right...All of a sudden he was stopped short with a quick flashback of a woman talking to him before she kissed him on his moist lips. This flashback only lasted a quick second as he came back to his senses...

He began to wash himself with the white wash cloth and normal bar of soap picking it up with his hands to begin washing his body. He would keep on looking at the needle mark on his right arm making him angry with taking a shot at the back wall of the shower with his fists...


	11. Chapter 11

Dirty Dealings

Chapter Eleven

After Father Bertole had spoken with the Captain from the Embassy. He really felt that this man on the phone was lying to him. He wasn't out to protect his charge. There was nothing he was able to do accept call the Embassy and have them connect him to his suite and warm him.

Since Father Bertole had done his duty with the prey service. He went to his room to use the phone to call the Embassy. After calling the service number asking for the Embassy. The operator was very quick with giving him the number and connecting him to Information of the Embassy.

Speaking in Russian..."One moment please. I will connect you to suite 412." She says over the phone from a small room down in the basement converted the past year.

Meanwhile Lee Stetson in the bedroom trying to sleep. He heard the phone that was in the living room. He jumped up quickly from the bed after pulling off the quilt. He headed for the living area with his heart racing along with his blood pressure. He picked up the phone not knowing who it just might be.

"Hello! Who is this?" He asked while waiting for the person on the phone to speak.

"It's Father Bertole. I am sorry to be disturbing you like this. Listen you need to get out of there quick. Those Embassy people are not what you think. I suggest that you make a quick get away with trying to come back to the church. I will see to it that you're able to get the help that is needed."

"I understand Father. I was planning on leaving later on. But since you have warned me. I will get myself together and leave quickly. I don't know just how long it will take me to get to you and your church." Lee said exhaling...

"Take your time. Just make sure that your not tailed with getting here. I must go now. I will be somewhere in the church, so only head back to the room I had placed you in. Ok?" Father Bertole replied before hanging up without waiting for a reply.

Lee placed the phone back onto the coffee table and than headed back into the bedroom to get fully dressed. After a few moments he surveyed the balcony area with the steam pipe on the outside. He was able to climb on down quickly to the bottom and the cold ground with the snow.

He was glad in a way that there weren't any guards around to stop him. Looking further he headed out of the Embassy grounds to try and find some form of transportation. However he wasn't lucky at all with the darkness and ground covered with the snow. At least some of the streets were plowed even though just enough for the vehicles to get through.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Amanda and Alexi were heading into another direction in the dark even though the light fixtures weren't all that, but it was enough to see.

Alexi was driving this time. When all of a sudden Amanda noticed a man running across the street from a side road that look so much like her husband Lee Stetson. The Roman catholic church was where Lee had gone into not noticing the vehicle having stopped.

"_**STOP ALEXI!"**__ Amanda cried out. "I just saw him run into the side entrance of the church across the street."_

_"Are you sure Amanda? The lighting around here is not all that great." Alexi pulled out the car near a snow mound._

_"Of course I am sure Alexi. He ran inside the side entrance. No doubt someone in that church is helping him out to get around. We need to wait here and see on whether he comes back out." She exhaled with her heart beat having quicken._

_"Lets figure this out Amanda. We need to devise some sort of a plan to get inside and speak with the priest, alter boys or anyone else that might be able to help us. First we go in making who ever is there that we will be praying." Alexi announced with getting ready to turn off the engine before moving out.._

_INSIDE THE CHURCH..._

Father Bertole was very much pleased to see the young man having made it back in one piece.

"Are you all right besides being cold and hungry?" Father Bertole grabbed a blanket from the closet of his room and placing it around Lee Stetson shivering.

"I am just fine Father. I was able to get out of the Embassy very easily without having been spotted by there security officers. I just need to know why they are after me since I still have no memory even though I had a flash back of some woman's face kissing me."

Shaking his head..."Now maybe your memory is starting to come back to you after all. Along with the drugs having worked its way out of your system." Father Bertole stated..

"I hope so!" Lee sits down on the edge of his bed before going to his own room to wait to be served food, along with another hot shower to warm himself up.

"Can you tell me more about the flashback?" He asked...

"Not at the moment Father Bertole. Can I go now? I need to warm up my bones and hopefully a hot bowl of soup, if possible?" Lee says with moving off the edge of the bed to head out towards his own for now.

Meanwhile sitting in one of the pews. Amanda and Alexi looked around the entire inside of the Roman catholic church. Amanda decided to get up and check the rooms since the pray service haven't started as yet.

She was being really careful with her movements inside the hallway until she saw him.

"_**LEE!" She said loudly for him to hear.**_

He stopped short turning to look at the woman calling him. "Do I know you?" He moved in closer until another flashback blinded him of the very same woman standing in front of him.

"What's wrong Lee?" She stated trying to keep in check her emotions.

"I don't know. Your appearance showed up in the flashback. Again who are you?" Standing while placing a hand on the brown wall to help keep him from losing his balance.

"I am Amanda Stetson, your wife and partner. I have and another man have been looking for you ever since we got the word that your been drugged while on a mission." She said filled with strong emotion in her tone and demeanor.

He fell back against the wall in total shock. _**"OMG! What have they done to me?"**__ Lee said sadly..._


	12. Chapter 12

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 12th

Lee fell back against the wall totally spent with emotion. Here was this woman in front of him and he had no memory between them. Tears were falling down his cheek from the emotional outburst. Amanda and Alexi just couldn't believed it that it was actually him standing against the hallway wall.

Alexi arrived a moment later seeing his only son a real mess. At least he was safe and sound for the moment. Lee looked up to see the other person running in asking Amanda on whether she was all right or not.

"Just fine Alexi. We need to get him inside his room before someone sees us." Amanda said with placing an arm around her husband to help him, even though he wasn't going to fight her or anyone else at this time.

"Father Bertole will be here soon to check up on me. He's the only man that was able to help me out with a place to stay, food and a warm bed, along with the fact he warmed me about certain enemies trying to kill me for some odd reason." Lee said with moving with Amanda and Alexi into the room.

"We are here as well Lee. A number of people that are your friends are here in Prussia looking for you. I just hope they will understand when I tried to run away from them from being tailed in order to look for you." Amanda says with placing him on the edge of the bed and removing his clothing with Alexi's help.

He stopped her with doing this action. He had a question on his mind that needed to be asked. "Wait! Who is this man Amanda?"

"It's a long story Lee. However he's here to help you get out of the country and back to the states. The bad news since you can't remember. One of your friends that worked on the mission you were on was kidnapped and no doubt has been drugged for the truth. His name is Daniel Waters and his code name Yellow bird."

Shaking his head feeling cold with the shivers..." I just don't know Amanda. Maybe my memory will be coming back soon. I just can't stand this any longer not knowing..."

Alexi and Amanda really felt bad they weren't able to do anything further other than keeping a close watch on him. It was a moment later when Father Bertole arrived needing to know just what was going on. Even though he knew since his real identity was about to come out of the closet...

Amanda introduced herself as with Alexi to Father Bertole. They waited for him to speak. When he decided the following..."Actually I am not a real priest. I am working under cover the past five years as an Russian agent working both for the Americans and Russia. My actual name is Yuri Deegan. I was given the assignment to look for Lee Stetson since a number of people are trying to get their hands on him for the information. No doubt his partner on the mission is probably dead after they are done with sifting the information out of him."

"It's too bad about Yellow bird. But why the charade with Lee?" Amanda asked with trying to control herself with the nightmare going on.

"I needed to be sure that Lee was able to confide in me once he arrived here. He needs help with trying to restore his memory. I don't know anyone currently. However maybe you do with getting him back to the states using different techniques." Father Bertole aka Yuri Deegan responded with a deep breath into his lungs.

Lee Stetson didn't know what to think at the moment. He just simply removed his clothing while Father Bertole handed him the robes to sleep in.

"Is there anywhere we can stay? I don't like heading back to my motel room since there are people looking for us." Amanda swallowed with her throat dry all of a sudden.

"There are rooms empty on this level. I will take you there and make sure food is brought in along with robes like Lee's to sleep in. It's all I can do for now." He announced with Lee getting up to go to the other side of the side to move on the bed and placing the purple quilt once again. Amanda came over to bend down with a quick peck to his cheek without giving him any further emotional outbursts.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Valimar had his men take out the agent Daniel Waters into the black truck waiting outside the Pavilion. Speaking in Russian to the three men waiting for their orders. "Please be sure to dump his body into the river. I don't want any traces of him for the American authorities to find."

"Yes doctor." As the older terrorist watched the other two placed the American agent into the back of the truck. Currently he was still alive bound and gagged for now. He was basically dried out from the truth serum and Blue Devils in his system. He had no idea what was going to happened with himself.

Doctor Valimar went back into the drug hideout and his associates needing another quick fix. Today was another day he was going to make a great deal of money for himself and not for the cause...

The black truck pulled out onto the rugged road making it really bumpy for those watching the American agent in the back. They had their weapons ready in case he tries to pull a fast one with them and trying to get away from the clutches.

It was going to take an hour to reach the river with snow beginning to fall once more along with the howling winds.

And when they did finally arrived...

Both of the men opening the back bottom rack with pushing the American agent out. He fell down into the snow and swirling winds making it hard to see...

Yellow bird tried to think of something. However seeing his chance with the winds. He knocked the two down surprising them with his strength. He grabbed one of the guns to fire at the both of them hitting them in the head, chest and shoulder. They fell to the ground while the other had moved out quickly from the driver seat.

Only to be hit as well with two quick shots to his face. Daniel pulled out the body in order for him to drive and make a getaway. He had no idea where he was for the moment. He needed to make contact with his superiors...


	13. Chapter 13

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 13th

Daniel continued to run as fast as he could making it down to the harbor trying to find a boat he will be able to use. After he had killed the three from the truck, he was able to check all of their pockets for any type of funds he can use.

He looked up into the darkened skies, as the snow was still falling along with the swirling winds. He didn't know on whether any of the fisherman would have the nerve to go out into the rough waters. However he had plenty of money in his pockets to help at least.

Moving along with checking the harbor for any type of boats. Daniel saw this older man wearing a heavy brown jacket, black boots and a hood. He moved on down to the main section to reach the small fishing boat.

The older Russian, at least he thought that he was Russian. Speaking in Russian. "Hello! Do you speak English at all? I need your help a great deal." He responded with wiping away the droplets of snow falling off his brow.

Putting down the ropes and placing them onto the bottom of the fishing boat. Looking up at the young man with great interest along with way in the hell was anyone was out here in the snow storm. "I speak English. What is it you want with me?" He said in a gruff type of broken English.

"I need your help with getting away from here. I know you won't believe me. I am an American agent for the spy network and certain people working for terrorists are after me for certain information. I am willing to pay you what ever money I have on me. I promise to make sure that your going to be treat well once the authorities know of your help." He begged feeling so chilled from the cold and wind.

"I am afraid. I know about the secret police always looking to kill our own people and Americans. They killed my only Son, Davi age 24, two years ago in a shoot out. I need to be assured that I won't be hurt any further." He said feeling the pain of his son Davi in the pit of his stomach and chest.

"I will make that promise. What is your name by the way?" Daniel asked with hearing a thunder clap not too far from them.

"My name is Janrick Borick fisherman for the past twenty years. Get on board the boat and down below. There are fresh clothing for you to change into along with some coffee and rye bread with butter." He announced with watching Daniel climb over onto the small fishing boat and seeing the small door leading down inside. It was going to be a blessing to feel warm once again even though only for a short period of time.

Borick begin to have the boat ready to move out slowly into the harbor. So far it wasn't all that cold to freeze up for any type of boats to get through accept the cutters. He didn't know where they will be heading. However for Daniel, he was getting away from those bastards trying to used him with the drugs and abusing. And including trying to murder him outside the black truck.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda was having a hard time trying to sleep with her husband down the hall with no memory at all. She was frustrated, angry and wanted to kill someone for doing this to him.

_**Flashback memory...**_

She remembered a time when she had to fall back on her partner Lee Stetson. They hadn't married as yet and she needed to prove to everyone that she was strong enough to protect herself from the enemy.

They had gone on a stakeout outside of Washington, D.C. having been asked by the special committee to look for those stealing top secret sensitive documents. They had been on the assignment for three days and Stetson wanted to "Fireball" the situation with feeding those with false documents to lead them out into the open.

"Scarecrow...it's a dangerous situation with you doing this in the first place. You're going to be needing to speak with Billy about it." Amanda said in the car drinking her now warm coffee.

"I know and I am not going to say a word to Billy until the proper time." Lee said strongly having Amanda steaming inside her gut...

Sometime later... It was dark, cold and with a chance of slight rain. Lee Stetson had made the one phone call to those involved. He was going to meet with two of those men in a park across the street. While Amanda stayed back in the vehicle. This wasn't sitting well with her nor any one else...

After he left the vehicle to meet with them. She had gotten out as well with checking her purse with the small hand gun that she had only practiced with at the gun range.

Moving quickly to figure out where Stetson had gone. She found herself behind a number of trees for which she is able to hide behind. When all of a sudden she sees the two men getting out of a green van heading for Stetson sitting on a grey bench.

She was getting the feeling that something just didn't seem right and she took out her gun. While her hand was shaking a little.

She was watching the scene with the three of them. When all of a sudden she heard shots fired with seeing Lee Stetson on the ground. She ran hard as she could when she fired her weapon at the two men stopping them **_cold in their tracks!"_**

Reaching them. She told the two to stay down on the ground or else she will fire again and end it for good.

She ran to her future husband with a bullet in his stomach bleeding out. She had to place some kind of pressure when a police officer and of all people Francine. "Call for an ambulance, He's been shot in his stomach?" She cried out with keeping her hand with the pressure on the wound...

_**PRESENT TIME...**_

She moves out of her room to stay with her husband and try to comfort him for the most part. She didn't know on whether this was going to do any good with his memory.


	14. Chapter 14

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 14th

Janrick Borick was having a difficult time of controlling the fishing boat with the howling winds of the harbor. He had asked his passenger Daniel Waters to help him with the wheel, while he was tying everything down before it winds up in the freezing waters.

"Keep it straight Daniel or else we will wind up in the drink." He replied with finishing his duties. He looked up into the sky noticing that it was beginning to lighten up a little indicating that the storm might be lessening some what to make it easier to navigate out of the harbor and into open waters.

"We seem to be staying straight and level now." Daniel remarked with moving away from the wheel.

"Do not leave. I need for you to tell me more about yourself while I am out here in the elements." He takes over the wheel with wiping away the droplets of water falling off his brow.

Shaking his head along with a chill moving along his entire body. "What is it you wish to know Janrick? Standing next to him and the wheel to control the boat and destination.

"Why you decided to go into the spy business? I know it 's none of my business to asked.

"No problem! I will tell you. I was bored with my studies at school in California. I never really wanted to go into the studies of Social services. I moved to Washington, D.C. and heard about the Spy network by word of mouth needing trainees to better their lives in many ways. So I went for it with entering the training school for where I met my partner Lee Stetson. He was there this one day as a trainer in the field of Hand to Hand combat. I was very much interested with the agent and decided to speak with him further."

"Where is this agent now?" Janrick asked with his curiosity kicking in with the question.

"I don't know. I have been looking for him ever since he ran from me from the motel. However after noticing the needle marks on his arm. I assume that he was drugged." He replied holding onto the bar with the waves and wind knocking them a bit.

"Do you know or at least have an idea Daniel, on just who might of done this to him?" Janrick turned the wheel to keep it straight as much as possible. They were going to be entering open sea in a few moments. Hopefully the situation with the weather will be much better.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

BACK AT THE PAVILION

Information has gotten back to Doctor Valimar and his associates.

_**"What do you mean he had gotten**_ _**away**_?" Doctor Valimar screamed out from his quarters at the one man he didn't want to scream .

"It seems that the agent was very resourceful with knocking them down and grabbing their weapon to kill all three of them. We had a small convey truck following them to make sure they had arrive at the destination to kill Daniel Waters. However that wasn't the case Doctor." Anders said to his friend and associate of the terrorist pledge to kill and destroy.

"Our superiors is not going to like it when I tell them that Yellow bird had escaped. Our plans needs to be stepped up to begin the fire fight." Doctor Valimar snickered with his statement even though Anders his friend was shaking his head in reservations.

"I don't know on whether it's going to prove anything? "

_**"It**_ will!" He pounded his fist against the table to feel the pain in his hand. But he didn't care never the less. "I will tell them right away with going to the radio room and send a coded message. He began to move off his chair to head out of his quarters with Anders following behind.

He was more interested in getting away from the situation with wanting to get high as a kite no matter how much it's going to cost him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Memory Sequence**_

Lee Stetson was alone in his apartment for the first time in awhile. His future bride Amanda had been asked to work on an assignment by herself. This was going to show that she was able to prove herself further without her partner.

When he woke early in the morning finding his bed cold to the touch. Lately they had been spending a great deal of time together in every way. She had mention to him that one day soon she was going to give herself completely to him.

He really didn't know what she had meant by it. He only wanted to be sure that their love for each other will last a life time!

Walking into the living area of his apartment. He heard a knock on his front door as he heads for it to open it. And when he does...He found himself back into the motel in Prussia with the syringe being injected into his arm...

"_**NOOOO...! **__Lee woke up quickly from his twin size bed of the Roman catholic church. Beads of sweat was pouring off his brow as he had no idea where the memory had come from. He needed to get up with throwing some cold water onto his face before going to see Amanda and talk further..._

Placing on his regular clothes having dried proper. He than went out into the damp hallway to head for Amanda's room. He knocked with not knowing on whether she was awake or not.

She opened the door to see her husband looking some what haunted with his expression. _**"What's wrong Lee?" **_She asked with pulling him inside to sit down into the chair near the bed.

Taking a brief moment to gather his thoughts. "I need help Amanda, I keep having memory flashbacks and I have no idea why I am having them in the first place?" He said with concern etched on his face and total demeanor.

"Lee, once we get you back to the states. You're going to have plenty of help with trying to have your memory returned. I really hate to see you like this looking so tortured. Maybe the drugs that was in your system no doubt was part of the side effects to cause the flash backs?" She stated with moving over to him to hold him into her arms for emotional comfort.


	15. Chapter 15

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 15th

Francine and John were sure Amanda and the other man had gone inside the church. They had to figure out what was there next move. Either go back to their motel rooms or simply go inside and see on whether Amanda was all right or not.

They knew that Scarecrow was inside some where. Otherwise it was Amanda's _**"Baby"**_ with getting her husband out of Prussia for safe keeping. It was bad enough that the entire operation was messed up with Scarecrow drugged and no knowing where the agent Yellow bird was at the moment.

Sitting in their vehicle. The snow was finally beginning to let up along with the howling wind. "Thank god! I would hate to live here year round with this crazy type of weather." Francine announced sitting next to John behind the wheel.

"At least the weather is working for us finally. We can get back to our motel rooms and get some blasted sleep. I am tire Francine. We can't be doing this all of the time now that we know Scarecrow is inside with Amanda." John said with a slight snicker along with a tire yawn.

Francine looked over at him with the shake of her head and a bone chilling shiver going through her body. She was thinking hard. She really needed to get some beauty sleep before she turns into a prune. "Oh! All right John lets head back to the motel to get some sleep. I could use a nice long hot shower..." She replied with tapping his shoulder to begin moving away from the church.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Father Bertole was finishing up his prey service with the entire inside of the church filled with his patrons. Most of them were from the local neighborhood and outer areas. He was told that the snow was finally stopping outside. Along with the fact the street workers will be able to remove some of the snow mounds left by the plows.

He was more worried about the young man Lee Stetson. Having met Amanda and Alexi, he still couldn't believe it that she was his wife and no memory of them being together.

Moving out after his last pray and communion. He headed inside to check on Lee and see on whether and the others needed something to eat. He would speak with one of his workers Basile that loves to cook a great deal. He was asked to come to the church earlier than normal.

Changing his robes into black instead of purple. He blessed his beads having placed them in his hands. He would bless them with an extra pray for his new found friend Lee Stetson. After they leave, he will need to make contact with his superiors to continue to stay here and keep on sending reports on terrorist activities.

Walking slowly to Lee's room. He knocked, although the door was ajar slightly with no one inside. The only other place he could think of was Amanda's room.

Inside Amanda's room

Lee Stetson was sitting in a chair asleep with another purple quilt covering him. Amanda was in her bed asleep as well feeling sorry that she had to keep him at bay in the chair. She wasn't going to have sex with a man that has no memory of their marry life or prior. They needed to get out of here soon. But first the both of them needed to sleep to be rested for the trip back to the states with help from certain friends that she knew were here keeping an close eye on them.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Outside of Prussia

The bracken of the missile attacks caught the Tiffin Air Force base off guard. Most of the planes Boeing c-17 Globem and F-15 Eagles on the ground were blown up with several attacks causing an massive fire bomb into the sky. Anyone miles away would be able to see the flames and smoke, along with the prevailing winds.

Colonel Adolfy Hubber was quite pleased with the results with the first wave of attacks. He was receiving word via radio. As his associate Sergeant Solomon Tear brought him the news with a smirk on his face to enhance his position with the group.

"When will the troops be moving in Sergeant?" He asked with going over the other reports given to him earlier.

"Later sir. The missiles continued to be used until they feel the entire base has been render helpless totally." He announced further with his statement.

Shaking his head along with removing his uniform cap to rub the back of his head and neck. "This is turning out to be a great day Sergeant."

"Yes, I know Colonel. Shall we go inside and have a cup of coffee and something to eat. The next stage won't be beginning until late this evening."

"I could use a cup of coffee. I am beginning to feel tire. So far it's been a long day for me and everyone else." Colonel Hubber said with moving out of the jeep to head for the tents that had been set up for everyone.

AT THE BASE

A lone F-15 Eagle with a pilot name Colonel Peter Mallot age 25 was able to get his plane into the air before being hit. Other planes mostly the Boeing C-17's weren't so lucky along with the personnel around them.

Colonel Mallot using his radio inside once he was aloft and away from the fire ball of flames and smoke. He was able to get a coded S.O.S. to anyone listening to the distress channel. Afterwards he had a job that needed to done with looking for where the attacks were coming from. He had enough fire power on board to knock out any missiles.

Changing his course. He headed upward to 20,000 feet. Colonel Peter Mallot turned on all of his detention equipment on board. He was lucky to be alive today...Hopefully soon help will be arriving to look for survivors on the base.


	16. Chapter 16

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 16th

The F-15 Eagle did indeed was able to send out the S.O.S. to a destroyer out in International waters with more powerful weapons that can wipe out a small war of terrorists.

The Eagle had reached 20,000 feet while heading towards a possible target. The pilot 's heart was racing along with his blood pressure. He's never been in this type of situation before only mostly in training exercises. However this was totally real now and most of his friends and pilots were either dead or injured.

There was a coded message coming in on a frequency the destroyer Bella Rosa. The pilot changed the dial in order to speak to whom ever was in charge. This is Captain Peter Winston, what can I do for you, sir?" He said with trying to stay calm with climbing further up into the atmosphere.

"This is Admiral Riker, we have received your distress signal. Help is on the way to your base. Can you tell us who might of attacked the base?" He asked from the bridge of the destroyer.

"Sir, I am currently following a possible trail for where those missiles might of come from. I will signal the location for where I am heading. I am really glad the signal was picked up. We were caught by surprise Admiral." He stated with leveling off at 23,000 feet.

"Very well..please keep us abreast of your situation when your able to find anything."

"Yes sir. Transmission out." The pilot was alone for now looking for a target that might not exist. However he had a job that needed to be done at this time for his country, his friends and comrades.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Father Bertole was saddened that his new found friend will be leaving soon. He didn't know though being an agent himself that he will be staying here to continue his work. He won't know a thing until he speaks with his supervisors in a day or so.

Trying to sleep further with the time being 5.30 a.m. He decided to rise from his bed to wash up quickly changing into his robes. Amanda had mention that they will be leaving around eight o' clock the motel to pack before heading for the air field. She was still very much worried that there was a chance of being attacked by those having drugged Scarecrow.

After dressing quickly. He needed to give a proper good bye to the young man, Amanda and a older man that he had no idea where he fitted in with their lives.

Walking out into the hallway having to be some what chilly and damp. It was awfully quiet with no services planned until the evening. Moving to stand in front of Amanda's room and hearing voices. No doubt they had been up earlier than normal, though she had mention that her husband was sleeping in the chair for the night.

Tapping lightly on the door. Amanda opened the door to let him come inside. He was able to see the stress on her face and the lost of someone that she might get back into her heart and soul. "I came here to say good-bye to wish the both of you all of the best with getting home to the states. No doubt the doctors will be able to come up with a solution to your husband's memory lost." He exclaimed with moving over to Lee standing with being quiet and placing two strong arms onto his broad shoulders.

"I am sorry Father Bertole. I hope someday to come back and celebrate the life of this special Roman church." He choked on his words before the tears started to fall once more.

Even Amanda was feeling it as well with watching the scene with the two of them. "I would like to give you something Lee that means a great deal to me and the blessings I give those in need." He handed him into his hands his praying beads to use at some point when he arrives back to the states.."

"They are beautiful Father. I will accept them as your gift of the church and of your heart and soul." Lee responded with giving him a emotional hug before breaking away and walking out of the room so that he can say goodbye to Amanda.

Amanda moved to sit down at the edge of the bed with her shaking hands behind her. "Please don't worry, Lee is going to be all right. I am hoping and praying that he's going to get back his memory. I am so angry at what was done to him and I wasn't able to do a damn thing about it." She stated with her entire body etched with anger along with her demeanor.

"He will be Amanda, especially when I gave him those beads to help save his life. He needs to see the day of light about it, along with the older man that has been keeping a close eye on him ever since the both of you have arrived." Father Bertole made the statement that had Amanda not realizing that he was paying close attention.

"I need to tell you and I want you to make sure that the info I tell you will stay only to yourself." Her voice had gotten softer so that Lee outside the hallway won't hear it. "Alexi is Lee's father. It's a long and complicated story, so please just go along with it for now."

"I will Amanda. Best of all of the wishes with getting back home." He said with a single tear falling down his cheek...He moved to leave her alone for a few moments to gather herself emotionally and mentally.

He walked out to see Lee standing talking to Alexi before noticing the father coming out. "Is she all right?"

"She will be in a few moments Lee. Amanda is a strong woman and can handle anything that is thrown at her." He replied with shaking his hand this time, while Alexi said that he was going outside to start up the vehicle.


	17. Chapter 17

Dirty Dealings

Chapter Seventeen

Captain Peter Mallot flying in his plane continued his scouting mission for another ten minutes until finally he came across a section that was showing some sort of heat sensors. Indicating weapons like missiles have been shot off from platforms.

This was his chance to catch them off guard with blowing them off the map. First off he needed to send a coded message to the destroyer and let them know about the target. Maybe they will be able to help him as well.

Turning on his lasers setting in the coordinates into the computer. He fired the lasers at the equipment down below blowing the missiles, personnel and anything else the enemy had brought into the destination.

There was a large explosion and fireball from the missiles being hit direct. Looking down at his radar screen, it would seem that the destroyer Bella Rosa were able to help him after all with targets being heat seeking heading his way. However turning on the computer to avoid with counter measures. The heat seeking missiles headed downward hitting further what ever was left standing.

Captain Mallot moved up into the atmosphere at 23,000 feet. Meanwhile miles away Colonel Adolfy Hubber was extremely angry with his attack on the air force base was destroyed. His superiors aren't going to like the idea of their terrorist attack had been stopped.

Inside his tent after receiving word wanted to shoot anyone in his way. He decided that he needed some fresh air in the cold. Sergeant Solomon Tear watched him walk out of the tent filled with frustration. There was nothing to be done accept wait for further orders.

Moving closer to the radio in the tent. He sat down to send off messages to his superiors in Prussia and Kremlin. Opening a coded frequency he begin talking ...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda, Alexi and Lee were heading for the motel to pack up her things. While Francine and John were staying back watching for anyone that might be tailing them.

Amanda was driving and every once in a while she would look over at her husband staring out into space. _**"MEMORY SEQUENCE."**_

"Lee, I told you that I was leaving sweetie to meet up with the boys at the college." She was standing directly in front of him after coming out of the shower in a white towel around his waist. "Really! Dressing like that Lee won't change my mind about going.

"Well! At least I tried Amanda. Besides I am bored as hell with Billy telling me to go home after closing the case." He announced with a slight smirk beginning to build on his face.

"He told me, Lee. And I didn't even get a chance to help out on the murder case of the agent in Maryland." She continued to look at his body and was going to change her mind about going for now. She quickly pulled off the white towel at this point...

All of a sudden reality snapped back in for him as the car stopped for a moment with a red light. There weren't that many Russians weren't on the streets nor side walks with the mounds of snow piling up. "Is there something wrong Lee?" Amanda asked with looking back at Alexi with a calm demeanor sitting in his seat.

"Nothing Amanda. There is nothing to worry about." He stated calmly sitting next to his wife before she started to move with the change in the light.

Twenty minutes later at the motel...

Amanda had her hotel key in her hand while Lee was following behind with Alexi. She wasn't taking any chances with keeping her hand on her weapon inside her pocket.

She opened the door slowly walking inside. When all of a sudden a long attacker came after her and Stetson with a switch blade in his right hand.

Using her reflex action, along with Alexi pushing Lee out of the line of the attack. Alexi being much stronger and smarter kicked the attacker in the stomach knocking him to the rug. While Amanda kicked him further into his face. Even though he was wearing a stocking mask over his head.

"We need to unmasked him and find out why he's here in the first place." Amanda said needing to exhaled.

"I don't think it's wise to do so Amanda. You need to get your things before needing to get out of here and the airport." Alexi tells her with Lee finding something to tied his wrists, ankles and around his mouth.

"Your right Alexi! No doubt this man was probably trying to get to Lee again and silence him for the information he knows." Amanda watched her husband finished up with tying the attacker since he was still out cold on the rug.

"We are all set everyone." Lee said with watching Amanda head into the bedroom to pack up her things quickly.

Alexi pulled Lee to the side..."Lee, I know you're beginning to get your memory back. We need to make sure that Amanda needs to be protected as well with whom ever is trying to kill you." He stated with Lee agreeing to his statement.

"I seem to be having certain memory fragments lately. I tried to make understand in what they mean all together Alexi. And including the fact that the both of you are trying to hide another secret from me?"

"And what makes you think that Lee?" Alexi tried to change the subject with not needing to get into the complicated situation.

"I just feel it Alexi. I won't pester you about it until we get to the states, and than I won't let you or Amanda off the hook." He responded with Amanda carrying her bag in her hands and looking at the two talking behind her back. But she wasn't going to pursue it until later.

"Lets get out of here everyone." Amanda said looking over at the body on the rug still not moving.


	18. Chapter 18

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 18th

Janrick Bodick and Daniel Waters had been lucky to make it out into deep waters with the fishing boat. Checking around down below in the cabins. Bodick had mention that his radio wasn't exactly working all that well of late.

Seeing the problems with the wiring. He had mention to Janrick that he was going to try and fix it with trying to get out a S.O.S. to anyone that might be in the area. He really needed to get a message to his superiors working for the Spy network.

Weather has calmed down a great deal with it being a real oxymoron. Even Janrick had found it strange as well with being out this far. He would of never thought that he was helping out the young man to have gotten away from those after him.

Coming down into the cabin to rest after Daniel decided to relieve him for a little while. He was able to fix some of the wiring for now. There was a possible chance he will be able to send out a message. Though the signal just might be low on the power range. But he was going to try never the less...

"I am here Janrick. Please go get yourself some rest, I will take over the wheel. At least the weather and waves are much calmer now unlike earlier in our escape." He reiterate with his words.

"I will try Daniel." Tapping him on his shoulder to hand over the wheel to him. He was tired and hungry heading down below.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The man in the hotel room was able to come around after being hit in the face and stomach. He really needed to get out quick before he's found by one of the cleaning maids. Looking at the time on the wall, he had noticed that he was out cold for a few hours and no doubt Amanda, Stetson and the other man had gotten away.

He needed to get back to the Pavilion and let Doctor Valimar know about them getting away. His reaction is not going to be a good one for when it comes to them and his punishment.

Taking off the black mask from his face. He checked himself in the mirror in the bathroom. Afterwards opening the door to check for anyone around in the hallway. He headed out with taking the elevator down stairs and out of the lobby to look for his vehicle. He had a long drive ahead of him with heading for the Pavilion. He could use to get high again after being a failure with this mission.

No one had noticed a thing with the older man leaving the hotel and walking around to the side alleyway. He found his black SUV still sitting without anyone bothering it. There was several layers of soft covered snow on the top of the hood, wipers, and other parts of the car. He used a brush that was sitting in the back of the trunk in order to clean the snow off and be ready to drive. He really wasn't looking forward to talking with the doctor and others. 


	19. Chapter 19

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 18th

Amanda, Lee and Alexi after running from the hotel after knocking out the black hooded man from attacking them. They arrived at the airport with all of the proper papers to be shown. Alexi taking out his papers, along with a credit card to purchase a ticket to go with them to the United States.

"What do you think your doing Alexi?" Amanda inquired with the question. Even though Lee wasn't really paying any attention. He just wanted to get on the plane, while Francine and John were already seated in the middle of the plane being second class and back in her wig and dark glasses.

"I am coming along to make sure all goes well with all of us arriving back in the states. And besides I always wanted to come back and start a new lease on life after being away for a long time." He exclaimed while watching Lee and his nervousness.

This is when Lee would say something. "Why now Alexi?"

Shaking his head with the question. He needed a moment to answer the question. "I just thought it was the right time Lee to reconnect with some of my old friends that I had left behind. Along with a son that needs to know that I am still alive." He didn't mention any names, even though no doubt Lee and Amanda would want to know later at some point.

"Do you think your son would want to have you back into his life Alexi?" Lee asked calmly since his memories of his father for when he was a baby was far and in between.

"I am hoping Lee that my son will reconnect with me. Coming to the States is not going to be easy for me in general. Especially since I know he lives in or around Washington, D.C. I had a private investigation company to check into for me over the years." He announced with taking his papers back from the woman from behind the counter.

"Sir, you're all set with your plane ticket. Best of luck with your flight to to the United States?" She exclaimed with keeping the line moving with the flight to leave in twenty five minutes.

"Thank you." He said in Russian this time.

They started to walk towards the gate of the flight. They didn't bother to sit and rest on a bench. They were allowed to board the plane with a young attendant taking their receipt tickets while heading for the entrance and boarding.

Lee Stetson was having a hard time trying to cope for the moment. Amanda took his hand into hers to lead him towards the entrance with Alexi right behind.

He was worried about his son. No doubt his memories were going to come back in full force. And when it does, he's going to be needing all of his loved ones supporting him...

Amanda let go of his hand to walk inside looking for her seat in second class. She was able to notice Francine and John sitting five rows down from them. If and when she gets a chance while Lee and Alexi are asleep. She will need to speak with Francine for thanking them for watching her back and than some.

Finding their seats with no problem...Lee was tired and closed his eyes..

_**"Memory Sequence"...**_

He heard a voice calling him. He was planted squarely under the two blankets after spending the past few days looking for clues. His case along with Amanda into an official working at a local airport was stealing documents. Even though they were close in arresting the man, they needed one more contact before doing so and the case would be closed.

"Come on Lee, you promised me and the boys to have breakfast. They will be arriving from the airport with-in the hour. I don't want them to be disappointed after missing you the last two times." Amanda said with bending down to plant a mini kiss on his cheek.

"Jesus Amanda, I am still exhausted. Can't I sleep a few more minutes sweetie?" Hiding under neath the blankets, Amanda decided to pull them off him and pushing her weight around once more with her husband.

"NOT A CHANCE LEE! The boys missed you the last few times with you away on missions. I promised them this time that they will be able to spend time with you." She exclaimed with her demeanor pushing him further until he was at the edge of the queen size bed.

"Ok, I will get up and shower. I am going to get back at you for doing this to me..." He smirked with moving off the bed in just his birthday suit. Amanda smiled with really wanting to spend time in bed with him. However this time it was another matter for when it comes to her boys both in college studying communications and Social issues.

Lee opened his eyes after the memory ended. As he found his wife heading towards someone five rows down. It had seem she knew the woman sitting in the seat. He was going to asked later. He would try to sleep again with out any further interruptions.

Amanda walked over to where Francine was sitting with John. Talking softly so that Lee and Alexi wouldn't be able to hear her. "Francine, I wanted to thank you so much for watching my back. I had a feeling Billy would do something like this?" She stated.

"I wasn't too pleased with the assignment Amanda. However as it turned out, you were able to handle yourself with help I never expected coming from."

"I know Lee's long lost father. Hopefully the both of them will be able to make up for lost time while Lee is trying to regain his senses with his memory." She said with exhaling while looking over on whether Lee was awake or not. He was fast asleep for a change and without dreams.

"By the way how is Lee doing Amanda?" Francine was concerned in spite the fact she had feelings for him prior to Amanda joining the agency.


	20. Chapter 20

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 20th

Sometime later...Yuri arrived at the outskirts of the Pavilion. He made a very difficult decision in regard to his own life. He wanted to live for many more years. Pulling out his weapon from his pant pocket finding it on the motel rug, he had picked it up before moving out quickly.

Driving closer with finding a parking space of the hideout. Showing his I.D. to the guard watching the entrance. There were two others walking behind him moved inside the darkened entrance leading to the main sectors of the Pavilion.

"I am looking for Doctor Valimar. Do you happened to know just where he might be? " He spoke in Russian instead of English.

The older Russian guard inside answered the following. "He's either in his office or his quarters Yuri." He says with checking the other two before letting them past to begin their excursion with their drug highs.

"Thanks." He responded to head for the other side with taking an elevator to drop him off on level four. Taking a few moments with gathering his his nerve. He past one more person not paying any attention to him with being semi-high of his own.

Walking to Doctor Valimar's office. He walked inside with locking the bolted lock without the doctor realizing. Since he was extremely busy on the computer. Yuri took out his gun with his hand shaking slightly. This is when the doctor turned to face the man with the gun pointed at him.

"What do you think your doing Yuri?" He exclaimed with trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

"Saving my life Doctor. However instead I am going to kill you and end this misery." Taking a deep breath before firing three rapid shots into his body and falling back hard.

Placing the weapon back into his pant pocket. He wasn't going to check for any pulse since he needed to leave and move out of the Pavilion.

He had no idea where he was going to be heading. All he knew was the fact he needed to start or at least try for a new life.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I really don't know Francine about Lee. I have a feeling he's been fighting really hard to try and regain his memories. He keeps telling me that he hasn't had any further memory flashbacks. When in-fact he has with his eyes always looking like he's elsewhere." She insisted in saying with John shaking his head.

"Maybe the drugs that was given to him might of had worn off and his brain is getting back to normal." Francine made the statement to the one woman that she felt slighted ever since she had met her.

"I just hope so Francine. I can't afford to lose him now with the news I had found out before finding out about this entire mess." She said with a hint of a smile even though Francine didn't catch on.

"What do you mean Amanda?" She had to asked with her interest in Lee from over the years.

"Lets just say Francine It's something I need to reveal only to my husband in the privacy of our own home. I am hoping once we are back to the states, that it won't be too long." She announced. "I need to get back to my seat." She walked back with watching his face. He seem to be in a deep sleep for a chance.

Taking his hand into hers without a slight movement on his part. She needed to feel the tenderness and other emotions to be close to her husband. A movement later she moved his hand to her stomach to feel the growing of new life developing.

When she had found out the news that she was going to have a baby. She was in total shock with both Lee and herself have been trying to have a baby ever since they had married.

If and when it's time. She will inform Billy Melrose that she is going to take the time off to have the child. Even though she will have reservations on whether her husband will be working with a new partner or will he go on his own once again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Billy Melrose walked slowly into his office after a restless night of sleeping. He told his wife that he needed to head into work needing to check on a few things.

Walking past the security officer after barely saying a word to him. Opening the door with shutting on the light switch to see. Since the sun wasn't even up as yet. Moving over to his desk there was an communications for him that no one bothered to tell him.

After reading it for a second time. "This is wonderful on all accounts." He said talking to himself. At least he knew that Amanda and Scarecrow were on the way home. Now he needed to find out about Daniel aka Yellow bird.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

As for Daniel and Janrick Bodick, they were very lucky having reached international waters for the past four hours. A small American freighter reaching them having heard the S.O.S. sent a small craft over to pick them up and bring them up to the bridge to meet with the American Captain Frank Summers. He's been sailing the waters for the past five years making runs with dropping off supplies.

When his radioman he told him about the distress signal. He mostly laughed not believing him with who would be out here. Turning to see the two man one young and the other old. Now he was really surprised. He needed to hear their stories before sending down below to have the ship's doctor to have them checked out.

"Gentlemen would you like some hot coffee to warm your bones?" He asked with pouring the two cups from the small coffee pot on the counter in the enclosed bridge area.

In unison..."Please."


	21. Chapter 21

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 21TH

Captain Frank Summers was rather impressed with hearing what both man had to say." Let me reiterate gentlemen, I must admit it's pretty amazing on how your friend Daniel was able to escape the thrones of death. I do hope once we get him back to the states that he will be able to reconnect with your superiors?"

Daniel had finished his second cup of coffee and sandwich that was brought up from the galley. Meanwhile Janrick was happy to be on board the vessel alive and well even for his old aged body and mind. "As for myself, I will see to it that he does find his way home. Though I will be a long ways from my home after many years." He replied calmly.

"Very well gentlemen. I will have the corpsman take you down to sick bay to be given the once over by the doctors. No doubt they will probably be keeping the both of you there making sure all is in proper order." He calmly said to the two men looking tire and in need of medical attention.

"I could use a spot of a long night sleep and a very hot shower and meal. Janrick exclaimed with a yawn and a stretch of his arms.

A few moments later the young corpsman arrive to take them down below.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Pavillion

Sometime later was when the doctor's body was found by one of the employees looking to speak with him. The young woman Kyla was in complete shock seeing the body and all that blood. She was shaking like a leaf when she made the call with security running in with guns in their hands.

Right away they started to question her. Even though she was in shock and not able to answer the questions. They needed to call in others to confirm his death and file the report with their superiors about Doctor Valimar's death. Even though they were angry with the lost of Lee Stetson for the Spy network.

Moments later a stretcher was moved into his office in order to remove the body and place it in the cooler for now. On-lookers were chatting away with the removal of seeing the drug doctor dead on the stretcher being pulled by two men.

One of the security guards closed and lock the office so that no one would be able to enter. Logging the report on the clipboard and placing it back into the security's booth.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pilot Peter Mallot caught up with the destroyer to land his plane after destroying the terrorists missiles and other equipment with help from this particular destroyer.

His base was destroyed with very few survivors. Hopefully the United States military will be able to rebuild after the attack.

Stepping on down from his plane after the metal catch caught the wheels to stop it in place. Peter pulled off his visor and helmet to breath in the cold air. He would wait for his escort to take him to the bridge and the Admiral.

He felt so out of place with being on the destroyer and his comrades back at the base either dead or injured. Now he would need to ask for a transfer to a new base to serve the rest of his time with a year to go before deciding to resign for another four year hitch.

The courier a male in his early thirties. "Captain Mallot please come this way to the bridge. The Admiral has questions that needs to be asked."

"Yes, of course." He followed behind with all those on the deck watching the Captain move off to the bridge taking the cat walk over to it.

Admiral Ronald Riker age 62 was waiting for the F-15 pilot to arrive onto the bridge. Riker has been in charge of the Bella Rosa for the past five years with his retirement coming up in three years. Once they were done with this particular rotation out here in International waters. Afterwards they will head back to Hawaii for a few months leave for all crew members and himself.

He heard the sliding doors opened. He turned to face the Captain of the F-15. He was young and no doubt of needing further answers as to why his base and personnel destroyed or injured.

"Captain Mallot, I am glad you were able to make it here. I understand between your weapons and ours, we were able to destroy the targets catching them off guard. I have already sent off a report to the main base and will be investigating it further." Admiral Riker exclaimed with letting the Captain to read the report.

"Sir, do you think I can go back to my base to look for survivors?" Peter asked with needing to know for sure.

"Not right now Captain. You're going to be needing to rest after the doctors check you over. Otherwise I will think about it. Please go with the courier down below to have Doctor Bellinger take a look at you."

"Very well Admiral I will go now. I am feeling some what drained from the entire affair." He replied with a yawn before following the courier out of the bridge sector.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

After making a stop over in London, England. Amanda, Lee and Alexi were once again on their way again to the United States. After a brief lay-over with some food, drinks and one hour of resting until the plane was refueled.

Lee was getting some what antsy with wanting to be home now. In spite the fact he still didn't remember everything. Certain key items of his memories were beginning to come back to him. Even though he still needed to connect the dots...

Amanda asked on whether he was able to remember something.

"Actually I have Amanda. Something about us being home in our bedroom talking about wanting to try for a baby." He smirked, even though Amanda still wasn't able to tell him about the wonderful news.

"I believe that particular memory happened a few years ago. So far we have't have all that lucky with me trying to get pregnant. Even though the doctors have checked us out." Amanda responded with holding his hand with the plane getting ready to take off...


	22. Chapter 22

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 22nd

Billy Melrose of IFF Spy network had gotten the word that flight 4562 from Prussia will be landing with-in the hour. He and two other agents and including Doctor Sam Rosen will be taking over with giving Lee Stetson a complete check up before deciding on a course of action with his memory issues.

Billy was driving the black van to the airport with the rest of the group. Doctor Rosen had a number of options to work with his new patient and including electric shock.

"Did your operate Francine Desmond send you an update on his condition?" Doctor Rosen asked with Billy moving into the crowded parking lot and finding one moments later with a green station wagon moving out.

"No, she has been on the plane with them and tried to send one. But there were just no doubt too many people around to make the call to me." He replied with opening the door to move out of the truck. "We have better hurry. I need to be alone any longer than necessary everyone."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Flight 4562 had finally landed after circling for about ten minutes with the tower extremely busy with a number of local flights arriving at the same time.

As the gate door opened to let the passengers off the plane. Amanda was holding onto Lee's hand with Alexi right behind having been extremely quiet throughout the trip. "Lee, we are finally home darling." She said with planting a quick smooch on his dry lips.

"I feel better that we are home. Alexi, I am sorry you're not home in Prussia." He made the announcement to his friend.

"Don't worry about it Lee. I am here and the United States is my home now. Amanda, no doubt your friends from IFF spy network will be meeting us soon?" He asked with placing a gentle soft touch on Lee's shoulder.

Reaching the area to pick up their baggage. Amanda found hers very easily as with Lee's and Alexi. However Amanda heard someone calling out to her. Turning she sees that it's Billy Melrose and a group from the agency. "OMG! It's Billy to the rescue." She says with picking up her baggage to walk over to the group, with Lee trying to force his memory of the one man that has saved his life a number of times over the years.

"Amanda, How I am so glad to see all of you alive and well. Lee, I know you don't remember me. Doctor Rosen is here to help out with your memory issues. We are going to the safe house for where he will be checking you over before deciding on his medical treatments. Amanda please introduce the man next to Lee?" He said with Francine and John not interfering with the group headed for their own vehicles to go on home to rest. Later at IFF they will be making a full report to Billy and others most interested. "Shall we get out of here now?"

"Lead the way sir." Amanda made the suggestion with Lee feeling a little out of sorts with the entire situation.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Stopping off at IFF for a briefing before going home. Alexi would be staying in the guest room for the time being until the situation with Lee Stetson is settled.

Everyone was gathered in Billy's office. The only two that wasn't there was Francine and John having been told to go home for the rest of the evening. However Billy wanted to see the both agents in the morning to discuss the entire operation.

Sitting next to Amanda and with Billy reading the latest reports on the destruction of a small Air Force base having been struck by missiles. However one of the pilots from the base and American destroyer were able to blow up the sector outside of Prussia for where the Terrorists located with their weapons and soldiers.

He would discuss it in full at another time. However he begin the briefing on what exactly Scarecrow had remembered...

"I don't know Billy. The past few days I've had flashbacks of certain events that had happened in my life concerning Amanda. Otherwise nothing else Billy. I have been working really hard trying to remember on what exactly happened to cause this to me. Accept for the needle mark on my right arm." He exclaimed with frustration on his face and demeanor.

"This is why Scarecrow you're going to be having Doctor Rosen work with you tomorrow to begin the process of retrieving your memories. I suggest we end this and we all try to get a good night's rest. Good night." He moves up from his chair to tell them to leave quickly since he still had work that needed to be done.


	23. Chapter 23

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 23nd

Amanda checked on Lee a few times during the night with the bedroom door slightly ajar. She felt really bad for her husband sleeping in a bed and wasn't able to remember all of the best of times. Now that she was pregnant. Things were change a great deal with their lives, even though the both of them had agreed to the idea.

She was hearing some moaning coming from inside. She decided that she needed to comfort him in a way she only knows from over the years before they had come intimate. She really wasn't really for it after the both of them had strong feelings for each other.

However she wasn't disappointed for their first time together in bed. She did needed some time to adjust to the idea with always trying to hide from her mother and two older boys understanding.

Pushing the door open for her to enter. She sat down at the edge of the bed softly talking to him. "Lee, it's Amanda. I am here to help you understand your flashbacks." While gently touching his face with her hand feeling her strong emotions for the man she loves a great deal.

He opened his pain eyes with moving up to sit against the wood headboard. "Amanda, I don't know what to do anymore." He stated with his hand going up to touch her soft skin. "It hurts a great deal not to remember the special times here in this bed and no doubt others once we were married."

"Believe me Lee, your memory will return with help from Doctor Rosen tomorrow. I have a feeling it's going to happen quickly and you're going to have a problem trying to understand in what those memories mean at first." She decides to get into the bed on the other side moving close to him in order to just hold his body and nothing else...

"Thank you, Amanda, I really need this comfort from you, even if we can't have sex at this time because of the strange situation." He said sadly both with his mouth and demeanor.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Frank Summers leaving the bridge after a long day. Before going to his cabin to have a late dinner. He had to make sure all was well with Daniel and Bodick heading down below to their cabins.

Taking the stairs to level four. He walked down the corridor asking one of the crew members on how it was going with him.

"Fine sir. Anything else Captain?" The young man in his late twenties asked with seeing that the Captain looked tired with the dark circles under his eyes.

"Did you just come from the two we picked up from the drink?"

"I did Captain. Daniel asked with ordering food from the mess hall as with his friend the old fishermen. If you hurry you're not going to miss them before going to sleep."

"Yes, Off course Sergeant. Excuse me, please." He walked past the young sergeant needing to see how the two were doing. He knocked on the cabin door while waiting for a response.

Inside the cabin..

Daniel got up from the table with his friend eating their evening meal filled with Chicken, veggies and boiled potatoes and Rye bread with red wine as a special request. Opening the door he sees the Captain standing anxiously to come inside. "Come in Captain. How are you this evening? " Daniel asked since they were delayed with the helicopters coming to the destroyer in the morning. There was a problem with weather issues, so the helicopters won't be able to take off until mid morning.

"Tire Daniel. I just wanted to know on how the both of you are doing tonight. Is everyone on board treating you well?" Captain Summers pulled up another chair to be sitting in front of the both men beginning to eat again.

"I am well Captain, as with your crew, they have treated us both really good. Your cooks in the mess hall are really wonderful cooks." He used his fork to place some of the chicken slices and veggies into his moist mouth enjoying every bite.

"It's wonderful news to hear. I will make a note of it to be posted on the message board for them to read." He said proudly in regard to his crew. "I need to go now and have my own meal and sleep. Gentlemen enjoy the rest of your meal." He moves up from his chair and placing it back into the corner before saying good night to the both of them and leaving...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prussia

Yuri was able to make it down to the main harbor. He was able to telephone a long time friend that had gotten him the job at the Pavillion. He explained to his friend Nicholas that he was in a great deal of trouble and he needed to get out of the country.

"Listen Nicholas, I am down by the harbor near the main fishing market. Please pick me up there if possible. I have nowhere else to go right now. I am tire, hungry and in need of a bed to sleep."

Speaking in Russian to him over the phone. "Yuri, I will be there with-in the next thirty minutes. I will need to keep a close watch for anyone that might be tailing you or me. I was just glad to get out in time before I killed myself from the drugs." Nicholas said calmly and coldly over the phone. Nicholas age 42 having been out of the Pavillion for the past three years. He was able to dry up with all of heavy drug use of Cocaine and other drugs that almost killed him thanks to Doctor Valimar.

"By the way Nicholas, Doctor Valimar is dead. I will explain further when you here. It's why I need your help now with getting away for good." Yuri exhaled with looking up into the darkened skies. It had looked as if it was going to start snowing once more. "It looks like it's going to be snowing again. Please be careful."

"I will. Let me get started and I will be there soon as possible Yuri." He hangs up the phone in his apartment only twenty minutes away from the harbor. Taking out his revolver from the dresser draw in the bedroom since he lives alone. He's able to keep it there without anyone getting a hold of it and killing someone.


	24. Chapter 24

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 24th

Thirty minutes later Nicholas arrived down to the main harbor while riding a small grey volkswagen beaten up, even though it's still able to get around quick with constant repairs. Nicholas was able to find his friend Yuri outside sitting on a black bench against one of the fishing buildings selling bait and tackle for the tourist and fisherman.

Speaking in Russian. "There you are Yuri. Are you ready to go ?" He asked with handing him a container of hot coffee that he picked up along the way.

"Thanks for helping me out Nicholas. Shall we go, I don't like being here in the first place. " Yuri replied feeling a chill from the cold. "Were you able to make contact with your associates to get me out of Prussia?" He said with looking around for anyone watching them.

"I have and they will be waiting for us at the airport with all of the proper papers, money and anything else we will be needing. This includes changing our appearance to fool the secret police." They started to move off with heading for the volkswagen. Once inside Yuri was able to relax a little once his friend had gotten the vehicle moving.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Early the next morning for Lee Stetson and Amanda. She was able to slip out of bed without having to wake her husband. She would let him sleep a little bit longer before heading for IFF and Doctor Rosen.

Grabbing her things quickly and fresh clothes. She headed for the shower making it quick. She was anxious to get the day started with driving Lee to IFF. But first they had a short meeting with Billy before going over to the medical section to begin the process.

After ten minutes of spending in the shower and dressing. She walked into the bedroom seeing Lee Stetson sitting up at the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright Lee?" She came over to move into his embrace even though a quick one. She really wanted to love this man badly. However it would only make the situation much worst...

"Ok I guess Amanda. Since you have already been in the shower, I will go take mine and be quick about it. No doubt Billy is very anxious to speak with us again and even Doctor Rosen." Lee stated with getting up in his sweat pants and his fit form having lost some weight while being in Prussia.

"Yes Lee on both accounts." She eyed him moving into the bathroom and with running the hot water...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later at IFF and Billy's office. He had already spoken with Francine and John about their accounts with being in Prussia. He was very pleased with their stories and protecting Amanda the best they were able to. Billy was finishing up his third cup of coffee waiting for Amanda and Lee. They were on the way down in the elevator heading for this level.

Moments later there was a light tap on his door. He tells them to come on inside. Both of his agents Lee and Amanda walked in with taking a seat.

"This is only formality with making sure that the two of you are all right. Doctor Rosen is waiting for the both of you to begin the process. Lee what I need to know on whether you might want to back out with trying to regain your memories." Billy exclaimed with asking the normal question in spite the fact he knows that Lee is dying inside with not knowing...

"Of course I want to go through with it. I need to have my life back with my friends, and most of all with my wife Amanda." He inhaled with giving Billy a smile.

"Very well Lee. I will walk the both of you over to the medical section." Billy said with finishing the last of his coffee, placing his specks onto the desk and than moving up to escort his agents and friends.

Doctor Rosen working in the medical section. He had checked the drug he was going to use with counteracting any residue effects from the drugs that Doctor Valimar had used on Lee. He also was going to use a brain shock treatment that would simulate a part of the memory in the brain.

This will either cure him or not at all. There has been a 98% success rate with the shock treatment. Billy and his two agents walked into the medical section with the silence of only Doctor Rosen in his office.

Doctor Rosen heard the door open since he told Billy not to bother knocking. He needed to explain the situation on what he plans on doing.

Billy had gone back to his office to start on his daily paperwork, and including other agents on different mission assignments.

"Lee, I need to let you know that the drug I am going to be using will counteract any effects of the drugs that was used on you. There will be some burning once the fluid is placed into the main artery of your right arm. This burning will only last a few seconds. Do you understand ?" He asked with concern etched on his brow.

"Yes, I do Doctor Rosen." He looked over at his wife looking calm and collected. Even though she was a wreck inside with her nerves.

"Than shall we get started?" Doctor Rosen said with getting up from his chair to lead the two of them over to the next room across the ways.

Ten minutes later with Lee sitting in a chair. Doctor Rosen picked up the syringe from the metal table filled with equipment to be used next on his patient...

"Please relax Lee. I will only be a moment with the syringe. I just need to be sure there is enough to be used with placing it inside the vein."

"I am ready as ever Doctor. I just need to get this entire nightmare out of the way." Lee responded with caution to the wind.


	25. Chapter 25

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 25th

Doctor Rosen waited for the burning to end. Afterwards he will begin the next phrase of the operation to try and cure agent Lee Stetson.

"Are you all right agent Stetson?" He asked with concern for the patient. While watching Amanda with her worries etched on her face.

"I seem to be Doc. The burning only lasted a few seconds. How long will this fluid that you placed into the vein will last?" Lee responded with shifting slightly in his chair, he was nervous and didn't wish to show it anyone and including Amanda.

"It's going to stay in your system 24 hours. Otherwise we can start the next phrase with the electric shock. Please relax while I place the electrodes over your head. I must warn you there will be some side effects with spasms while I run the device and check your impulses of the brain for where your memories are stored. Do you understand this Mr. Stetson?" He asked with waiting for his response from the patient.

Dr. Rosen taking the electrodes off the table and sticking them into eight different areas of his brain. While the other side of the ends went into the device for where the electricity will be going through his head and parts of his body.

Checking the power levels taking a few moments. He told Amanda to pull back her chair to steer clear for anything that can happen. She moved back quickly to sit against the wall and waited.

" Lee, take in a deep breath and exhale quickly. The device will be switched on in 15 seconds." Doctor Rosen stood back as well in case of problems with the device. All of a sudden Lee stood frozen as the power of the device surge through his brain and body. The spasm of his body buckling lasted a few seconds as Lee 's head started to shake back and forth before the electrodes power ended.

Lee's body feel back against the chair with Doctor Rosen needing to check his vitals as with heart rate and blood pressure. "OMG! Doc that was so weird. I had this strange flashback with some doctor I seen in Prussia asking me questions." Lee said surprising both himself, Doctor Rosen and Amanda. "Does this mean that my memory is coming back?"

"This is a good sign Mr. Stetson. However it's enough for now, I will set up another treatment for tomorrow at the same time. I suggest you try and take it easy until than and don't try to force any type of memories." Doctor Rosen made the suggestion to his patient and agreeing to his request.

Amanda had gotten up from the chair to comfort her husband once Doctor Rosen was able to remove the electrodes from his brain. "Is there anything else we could do until tomorrow?" Amanda asked even though she was scared.

"No nothing. Just take care of each other and wait it out. Unless Lee has another one of those flashbacks. I will need him to write it down and tell me all about it tomorrow. However for now have a great rest of the day and evening." He smiled with placing the equipment onto the tray and moving towards the locked cabinet.

After the two had left the medical section. Doctor Rosen needed to speak with Billy Melrose with giving him a report on his agent.

Walking slowly over to his office after speaking with his secretary. She had advised him that the doctor had arrived and wishes to speak with him.

"Let him in Carol. The doctor and I have a great deal to discuss." Billy said over the intercom from his office.

He gently walked in to sit down on a chair sitting in front of the frowning Billy Melrose. " Well! What 's going on with my agent Lee Stetson?" He pointed with his index figure needing an answer.

Doctor Rosen relaxed a bit before answering the question. "I believe a few more sessions with the electrical stimulate electrodes will do the job Billy of having Lee Stetson and his memories returned. Currently he's forcing a little too much with wanting the memories to come back. There is something he needs to prove that he's not a coward."

_**"Jesus H. Christ!**_ Lee is not a coward. He has never been one ever since he became an agent. He needs to stop that type of thinking before he actually kills himself." Billy had exploded with the anger that had been building for quite some time.

"Tomorrow there is going to be another session. I will probably do a double depending on how Lee is able to tolerate it. Otherwise I will be sure to keep you updated on his progress."

"Fair enough Doctor Rosen." Billy said with ruffing his paper work on his desk.

"I need to go I have to see two other doctors with meeting them for lunch. Excuse me Billy. And have a good day."

He walks out of his office. While Billy after talking to the doctor had a few calls to make and including to the President of the United States needing to know about the agent's health condition.


	26. Chapter 26

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 26th

Billy Melrose was put on hold for almost an hour before talking to the president of the United States. He and the President his friend for a long time even before high school. Though they are from different backgrounds and race. They were able to understand each other really well.

Standing in his office of the Oval office. Ethan Rollins finishing up the last of his meetings finally had a chance to call back his friend at IFF. He had a number of questions that needed to be asked in regard to Lee Stetson.

Judy Rollins White House secretary age 32 walked inside with her writing pad telling him that she has IFF Billy Melrose on line two. "Thank you, Rose. I don't wish to be disturbed for at least an half hour." He ordered strongly with his request.

"Yes, sir." She said with turning to head out of the oval office to finish up with the rest of her work for now. Later she has two press conferences in the Situation room. Sitting down in his chair behind his desk filled with all kinds of files that had been read through. Pressing the line on his phone..."Billy, it's Ethan what's the situation with Scarecrow?" His tone was one of deathly serious.

"Currently Doctor Rosen is having success with using electric shock treatment. He's going to have a second session sometime tomorrow. Hopefully Ethan his memories will be able to return completely." Billy replied over the phone.

"And what about this Doctor Valimar of the Pavillion in Prussia?" Ethan was curious in regard to this madman while placing a hand through his salt & pepper hair and side burns.

"I really don't know. However I have asked my sources in Prussia to find out for me. Or else Lee is going to have this hanging over him for a long time to come with having been abused and drugged by him and his associates. I would hate to think just how many others this drug doctor had gotten his mitts on over the years." Billy stated with anger building in his gut.

"We need to know Billy. The delicate matter of this situation is not good for relations between the United States and Russia. Representatives having been on my tail to resolve this matter before the building tensions gets worst." Ethan responded with moving up from his chair from nervous tension.

"We are doing our best with this matter. I have to be patience right now with another one of my agents that has disappeared from Prussia. I understand there is a good chance that he might of was able to have help with getting away from the clutches of Doctor Valimar. I will keep you updated Ethan on the delicate matter at this time. I am sorry to take up too much of your time." Billy felt bad that his friend had gotten an earful.

"No problem Billy. Take care of yourself and say hello to your wife for me. Bye." He ended the call with placing down the receiver. He needed to get himself some coffee before heading for the Situation room for a press conference on Foreign affairs.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in Russia

Yuri and Nicholas making it to the airport and meeting up with his associates. They had given his the kit to use in the men's room with the door being locked. One man would be waiting on the outside to steer clear anybody wishing to use the bathroom.

Yuri was able to place the black wig to cover his brown hair, along with a set of bifocals making him older. Changing clothes into a business grey suit that fitted a little loose on his frame. It was the same for Nicholas as well with changing his appearance in order to hide from the secret police.

"Here are your plane tickets to get onto the flight to the states, along with your I.D., Birth and other official documents just in case your stopped. I suggest that the both of you get yourself ready with the flight to take off in forty five minutes." He checks is watch on his left wrist with Yuri seeing the tattoo of a flaming tiger on his forearm.

"Wow! Beautiful tattoo Anders. How long ago was this done on your forearm?" Nicholas asked with checking himself in the bathroom mirror.

"A few years ago. I paid through the nose with getting it done here in Russia. There aren't too many Tattoo artists here in Prussia." He stated along with handing the both men an envelope filled with currency to help them get around once they arrive in the states. "Now I need the both of you get out of here and good luck with your journey." Anders said calmly with unlocking the door to move out and simply disappear.

Meanwhile Yuri and Nicholas walked inside the gate area handing in the tickets to the attendant and moving inside through the tunnel to reach the door of the plane and being greeted by a young Russian stewardess showing them for where their seats were located...

Sitting into their seats letting out their breaths feeling somewhat safe for the moment. Nicholas took a quick look to see on whether he was able to notice anyone that he had encountered over the years. Exhaling with turning to face Yuri taking off his jacket since he wasn't used to wearing these type of clothing.

"Are you alright Yuri?" Talking softly with the question and sitting back down into his comfortable seat.

"I seem to be. I won't relax until this plane takes off and we are into the air on the way to the United States." Yuri looked over at his friend with a nod of his head.

"I know what you mean. Let's just try and take it easy and wait for the take off and hopefully the stewardess will start to deliver the meals." Nicholas was hungry along with needing a cold drink to quench his thirst.


	27. Chapter 27

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 27th

Lee Stetson and Amanda to stop off at a local restaurant a few miles from their home. Lee felt like he has been here before. The small restaurant was called The Duckling serving steaks and burgers.

Amanda opened the main door to have her husband walk inside before the young waitress camup to them to escort the both of them to a table in the corner and placing the menu's onto the table for them to check out before ordering.

"Amanda, this may sound weird to you. It seems I remembered having been here before. I don't know when, but it's something that I was able to remember coming here." He smiled at his wife taking a quick look at the menu.

"I am glad Lee in a big way. Maybe the treatment from Doctor Rosen is actually working." She choked on the words with wanting to have her husband back.

The waitress came back over with the writing tool to take their orders. " Are you ready to order?" She asked with scanning the area on whether her other three tables needed anything at all.

"I will go first Miss." Lee said with placing down the menu smiling. " I will have a turkey club, with fries and a large diet coke to drink having to be thirsty."

"I know the feeling sir. I seem to be dry myself with needing a soda pop to drink after I am done with serving your drinks and placing the order into the kitchen." She looked over at Amanda to get her order.

"Jesus, I will have a BLT with plenty of lettuce and tomatoes with a chef salad and french dressing. As for a drink I will have the same type of drink my husband had ordered." She exhaled with having to be somewhat nervous.

"Thank you, I will be right back with your drinks." She walked away to process their orders.

Lee grabbed his wife's hand making Amanda flinch slightly from the touch. "What's wrong Amanda besides the obvious with my memory? Is there something your hiding that needs to be told to me in order to understand your actions?" It has come to this particular time that Amanda needed to tell him the truth about the pregnancy.

"Lee, There is something I need to say. I didn't know at the time of your problem, that you would be able to handle it. However now things have changed."

"Don't worry Amanda, I can handle it. Just let me be the judge at this time." He stated with the waitress coming over with the drinks placing them on the side of them. Your food order will be ready in 15 minutes." She leaves to head back towards the back to finish up her own drink sitting for a few moment.

"Here goes Lee, I know we discussed this a few times while we have been married. Now that I am pregnant, I am hoping that you will be a wonderful father." She exclaimed with her statement about being pregnant and seeing his surprised expression.

"OMG! Amanda, I think it's a wonderful idea with me being a father. In spite the fact this damn memory problem is getting in the way of our happiness. What I need to do right here and now is kiss you in front of everyone. But I won't until we get home with celebrating the news."

"Thank you, Lee for waiting until we arrive." She held his hand when the waitress finally arrived with their food. She was starving as with Lee Stetson. "About the baby Lee, I don't plan to push the issue with you until you're able to understand it. I know this is not easy for you overall to become a father. That's if you want to be one? I won't hold you to it , since the problem with your memory."

"Amanda, you need to shut up and eat your food. I am planning on doing the same." He stated with his usual smile taking hold of his diet soda and sipping a large amount of the liquid down his throat after blowing up at Amanda to shock her a little.

Some time later now home from the restaurant. Lee told Amanda that he needed to take a shower leaving her alone in the living room. She had a feeling something was happening with her husband. She wasn't going to follow him and start something the both of them wasn't able to finish.

Lee removed his clothing from inside the bedroom and throwing them onto the love chair in the corner. He slowly walked into the bathroom taking a look at his appearance before turning on the hot water.

All of a sudden he had a flashback giving him a blinding headache...

_**Doctor Valimar was getting ready to plunge the syringe into his arm with the truth serum before adding the other drugs.**_

_**Stetson tried to break away from the monster. However he had lost the battle against the man and another associate in the Pavillion. **_

_**The last thing he remembered before blacking out was feeling the burning sensation of his vein surging with the fluid...**_

"NO!" Lee said loud with Amanda racing into the bathroom to see him on the floor with his hands covering his head.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Amanda tried to help him up from the floor. However with his size and the pregnancy she wasn't able to without hurting herself and the baby.

"Flashback Amanda, I seem to be remembering much more of what happened to me in Prussia. I also remember of events in my life as well..." He exclaimed to have Amanda starting to cry with joy...

After getting herself together. She needed to call Billy Melrose at IFF or at his home with the late hour. She was now scared that there was a possible chance that all of his memories will be coming full force to have Lee in shock not able to move physically and most of all mentally.


	28. Chapter 28

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 28th

Amanda called Billy at home. He told her to have Lee early bright at IFF in order to have Doctor Rosen and a medical doctor to check him out.

"Sir, I am worried that he's going to have additional flashbacks. It was scary enough with Lee slowly moving off the tile floor after suffering with the images in the bathroom." She cried out over the phone.

"Look Amanda, I know this situation is not easy for the both of you. I will talk with you in the morning in my office once Lee is settled with Doctor Rosen."

"That's fine sir. Good night." She said with hanging up the phone down stairs in the kitchen. She really needed to check on her husband, since it was just too quiet for her taste. Moving out of the kitchen with taking the stairs. She had left the door ajar with the ceiling lights and lamp near the bed down low.

Looking inside with her body partially in. She found him sound asleep looking like a new born baby under the covers. She goes to turn to leave. When she heard his voice all of a sudden. "Please don't leave sweetie." Lee begged with pulling off the covers to have her join him in bed.

"Lee, I don't think it's wise at this time. What happens if you suffer one of those blinding flashbacks?" She said with sitting down at the edge of the bed. She was actually afraid of being intimate between the both of them tonight. She really didn't want him to think that he wasn't able to perform with her.

"I understand it Amanda. But I am frustrated and we need to be together physically, mentally and spiritually." He responded with pulling her down for a bruising kiss.

Amanda wasn't able to fight the urges any longer. She continued with the kiss before he pulled her on top of him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later...

Amanda was sound asleep in his arms after a torrid of love making. Lee was awake watching his beautiful wife snoring slightly. He felt so much better that his life almost complete.

Laying back down against the pillows with Amanda moving onto her side to be more comfortable. He felt hungry and needed to make something to fill his stomach. Slowly slipping out of the bed to head downstairs. His feet were cold having forgotten to place on his black open toe slippers.

Turning on the light in the kitchen. He began searching the frig for anything of interested. Scanning he found himself some roasted chicken that was cut down into pieces in a small white bowl. Removing it as with the mayo and Rye bread. He was going to make himself a sandwich with a glass of milk on the side.

He started to remember other times like these times with his wife in the same kitchen. However it always ended up in the upstairs bedroom. He smiled with the memory of Amanda in a certain pink nightie that had his libido sizzling ...

Coming back to reality and looking down. He needed to put together everything before it had gotten really late.

Moments later...

Amanda feeling cold in bed. She turned over to find that she was alone in bed scaring her. She grabbed her robe on the chair against the wall to head downstairs to search for her husband.

She was able to see the kitchen light on and some sort of a humming with someone enjoying themselves. She moved herself at the entrance of the kitchen to see Lee Stetson knee deep in food on the counter and enjoying his food immensely. "Having fun Lee?"

"I am Amanda. Care to join me for a midnight snack?" He asked with pushing the food items towards her at the end of the counter.

"I believe lee, you're already had your tasty snack earlier in the bedroom." As she made a slight joke to have him chuckling for the first time in awhile. Taking the bowl and pulling out the pieces of chicken, Mayo, salt and pepper along with the toast rye bread.

They ate in silence until it was time to go back to sleep for real and get up later to meet with Billy and Doctor Rosen.


	29. Chapter 29

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 29th

It was early morning around 6.30 A.M. when Lee and Amanda walked into IFF taking the elevator down to the level for where Melrose and Doctor Rosen were waiting for them in the office. Both men were drinking coffee waiting for Amanda and Lee to arrive.

Amanda holding lee's hand as they arrived at Billy's office. She said the following. " I love you, Lee, please try and relax. Doctor Rosen and Billy only wants to see that you're able to get back all of your memories back. However after last night. I have a feeling your memories will be returned with the next session." Amanda replied with turning to knock on the door and walking inside.

Doctor Rosen asked the following." Lee how are you doing this morning? And flashbacks?"

"Last night in the shower Doctor Rosen. It seems that everything just about turn to normal for me. As for how I am doing? I am anxious to get this over with the electrodes."

"Take it easy Scarecrow, you will very soon. Please sit for a few moments to have coffee. Amanda are you able to have coffee with the doctor's orders?"

"I can only have one cup a day with the caffeine until after I have the baby. However I will be able to have tea if possible Billy." She said calmly with watching Lee's facial expression.

Billy went to work with making the hot water on the burner that he keeps in the office. It was going to take a few moments...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After making a short layover in Hawaii. Yuri and Nicholas were glad they were in the air again to be flying to the United States. They didn't get a chance to sleep while everyone was waiting for the plane to be refueled.

Nicholas walked over to seat once again waiting for Yuri behind him. " I don't know about you, I could use forty winks once the plane gets back up into the air. Nicholas said with sitting down and opening his collar to be more comfortable.

Yuri saw the stewardess pass the,. When he called her over. " Ma' am do you think I can have extra blanket to stay warm. I seem to be having a chill through my body. Plus I could use a hot beverage if possible?"

She smiled at Yuri. "Sure, I will follow through with your request. I will be back once we are airborne." She walked away with hearing the pilot telling everyone to secured themselves in their seats with taking off in a few moments.

Nicholas closed his eyes to feel the sensation of the plane rolling down the runway.

Five minutes later the stewardess came back with the blanket and container of coffee for Yuri's request. "Thanks." He said this time in Russian to the young woman heading towards the front to check on the other passengers...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Rosen had placed the electrodes on the head of Lee Stetson once again ready to begin the process once more. This time Billy and Amanda were watching from his office on close circuit camera. It was Doctor's Rosen's request to do it this way.

"Lee are you ready to begin this again?" Doctor Rosen checking the power voltage on the device placed on the table. This time he was going to up the voltage slightly since he has gotten better results from his patients.

"Let's get this over with Doctor. I have a life that needs to be restarted once again." Lee says with taking in a deep breath before the doctor turned on the device.

"Very well Mr. Stetson." Doctor Rosen turned it on with starting slowly with voltage. Lee felt the surge of energies running through his brain, as his entire body stiffen a moment before the voltage reached the maximum level and his brain. All of a sudden he jerked with his body and head shaking back and forth.

This was killing Amanda and Billy watching the scene on the close circuit camera. "OMG! They both said to each other with Billy standing next to Amanda on the couch in shock.

Doctor Rosen heard Lee say something about his memory of Doctor Valimar in the Pavillion. He was able to remember the entire incident both before and afterwards. The Doctor turned off the device to remove the electrodes from his head.

"How do you feel Lee?" Once again he asked how he was feeling after the session.

"Wonderful and free finally of the demons of my memories. I believe Billy is going to want the full report now that I can remember every detail of my mission in Prussia." Lee responded turning to face the doctor quite pleased with himself and his treatment.

"Congrats Mr. Stetson. I am very happy you're able to have your memories back intact once again. Maybe now you and Amanda can restart your marriage once more?" He helped his patient up from the chair still feeling a little shaky from the electrical shock.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author Notes**: This is the final chapter for this special story. Thank you for those readers having read it. I haven't written a Scarecrow and Mrs. King story in a few years until a few friends of mine urge me to write the story...

Dirty Dealings

Chapter 30th

Amanda had ran from Billy's office to head for Doctor Rosen's office so happy she could bust. While Billy would let them have their time together for now. He had a number of meetings and calls to make with those having been involved with looking for Scarecrow.

And the first person he was going to call would be the President of the United States advised him of the change with Lee Stetson and his memories returning, along with the fact that the drug Doctor Valimar is dead at the hand of his own employees.

Dialing the White House number to the Oval office. The White House secretary had called the president on the intercom letting him know that IFF Billy Melrose was on line one. He pressed the line in order to hear his friend speak.

"Good news Mr. President, the emergency is now over with Lee Stetson retaining his memories once again on what exactly had happened to him in Prussia." Billy said with glee in his voice.

"Excellent news Billy Bluenote. I will send along the information to those very much interested in his well being. " The president replied with placing a file down onto his desk and marking it with a marker stating the following ." **Closed**." " I will need to talk to you later Billy about this further. I have a press conference that I need to attend in a few moments."

"All right, I will call later." Billy ended the call to finally relaxed since this entire episode had started...

**************************************************************************  
LOOSE ENDS...

Daniel Waters and Janrick returned to the states a week later after the destroyer and chopper had dropped him and others to Hawaii before transport set up returned him back to his IFF family.

Francine, John, Billy and Even Lee were quite pleased to see him safe and sound and in great spirits with his new found friend Yuri a now former fisherman. Currently he had no idea what his new position was going to be after leaving Prussia and his fishing boat.

Nicholas and Yuri arrived safe and sound as well to the states. Yuri had gone to the local Feds after landing to asked for Asylum from those that might eventually come after him again. They again with placing the both of them in a safehouse somewhere out west of the states.

They were able to give evidence for the Federal government on the where certain drug lords in Prussia and other countries.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finale

For the next two weeks for Amanda and Lee. Alexi stayed closed to them until it was time for him to head back to Russia. He had no choice since he still had work that needed to be done as an agent. However before leaving, he had something to say to Lee with what's has been on his mind since seeing him back in Russia.

Amanda had known that he was going to be leaving. He walked into the kitchen for where Amanda and Lee were making sandwiches for lunch for the three of them. However Alexi had already packed his things and had a cab coming in an hour before heading for the airport.

Lee had a strong feeling that Alexi was going to leave after helping him out a great deal. Alexi walked in asking to speak with Lee alone.

"Amanda, I hope you don't mind if I speak with Lee. I have decided to leave and head back to Prussia. I have something important to say to him that needs to get off my chest."

"Sure Alexi, I will be upset while you talk with Lee here in the kitchen. " Amanda said feeling sadness in the pit of her chest with his leaving for good...

"What's on your mind Alexi?" Lee asked having to be so much happier and relaxed ever since his memories had been returned.

"I need to get out in the open Lee ever since your mother died many years ago. She known that my professional was very dangerous and she had supported me during those early days." Alexi stopped for a moment to take in a deep breath.

"How did you know about my mother dying?" Lee was somewhat upset at the mention of his mother.

"Because she was my wife and you are my son, Lee. I know it's hard for you to understand this. Since I was working as a spy, I needed to keep my family a secret or else you and your mother would be killed at some point in those early years. I am truly sorry about this Lee, I need to go back to Prussia and finished what I started there. I need for you, Lee to be happy for the rest of your life with Amanda and my grandchild."

Lee had tears in his eyes with Alexi touching his face lighty before walking out of the kitchen to wait for the cab while going to the bedroom to say a quick goodbye to Amanda. His heart was breaking...

The End


End file.
